


Hollow Stars

by Trashland (Destieltrashland)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Anniversary, Blow Jobs, College Student Castiel, College Student Dean, Falling In Love, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sex in the Impala, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:42:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4900690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destieltrashland/pseuds/Trashland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As he neared the breakfast line he called out, “Good morning, ladies!” to the students working behind the counter and grabbed a tray. A dopey grin covered his face when he reached the platter of bacon. He piled his plate high, laughing when one of the students commented that he should probably eat a piece of fruit at least. Castiel liked the smile on him and when he laughed the corners of his eyes crinkled in a very attractive way. He blushed at the thought and turned back to his breakfast and the book laid out on the table in front of him. If he didn’t keep reading he would never finish the chapter before his first class.<br/>----<br/>Castiel and Dean are college students starting their spring semester. They meet, date, and fall in love. Fluff as far as the eye can see with a smattering of smut to keep things interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the amazingly wonderful [Moontourist](http://archiveofourown.org/users/moontourist). She is my muse and the keeper of my sanity. 
> 
> Several scenes were inspired by The Gilmore Girls. I really just wanted some angst free fluff - hopefully I accomplished that.

The first time Castiel noticed him was on a Thursday morning at the beginning of the spring semester. Castiel was sitting at his regular table in the cafeteria, a two top located directly under the television that no one else would sit at, when a loud exaggerated yawn caught his attention. He turned his head toward the noise and saw a tall, broad shouldered guy in a gray terry cloth bathrobe, the waist cinched tight with a belt, red plaid pajama bottoms, and black slippers making his way across the cafeteria. His light brown hair (or was it dirty blonde?) was messy and a light stubble covered his jaw. He looked like he had just woken up, which considering the hour (shortly after seven in the morning) was probably true. As he neared the breakfast line he called out, “Good morning, ladies!” to the students working behind the counter and grabbed a tray. A dopey grin covered his face when he reached the platter of bacon. He piled his plate high, laughing when one of the students commented that he should probably eat a piece of fruit at least. Castiel liked the smile on him and when he laughed the corners of his eyes crinkled in a very attractive way. He blushed at the thought and turned back to his breakfast and the book laid out on the table in front of him. If he didn’t keep reading he would never finish the chapter before his first class. 

**\------**  
The next time Castiel noticed him was a few days later. Castiel and his roommate, a talkative, sometimes obnoxious, guy name Gabriel, were crossing the dorm lobby from the laundry room. 

“I don’t understand why they couldn’t put some machines on each floor or at least move the laundry room closer to the stairs. I mean, geez we have to walk all the way across the lobby and then still go up two flights of stairs. This stuff is heavy!” Gabriel complained, “And another thing. Since when does the lobby need a pool table? I mean shouldn’t we have a game room or something? You can barely fit around the right side of that thing and you have to angle the cue so you don’t hit the wall. My cousin’s dorm has a whole room for this stuff. It has foosball and a big TV. They even have a popcorn machine in there.”

Castiel was slowly tuning Gabriel out; he had learned after a semester as his roommate that there was no way to stop the onslaught of words, but Gabriel did not really require responses either. Just then a loud bark of a laugh rang out, followed by an equally loud groan. Castiel turned to the noise and saw the same guy, this time clad in a dark blue, flannel shirt over a black t-shirt and well-worn jeans which accentuated his bow legged stance, by the pool table laughing and patting another guy on the shoulder. The other guy looked mad and was talking quickly to the first. His voice rose as Castiel watched. 

“You cheated, Winchester!” he said. 

“I didn’t cheat, I’m just better than you,” was his response. 

He smiled at the guy, who was having none of it and turned to storm away. Gabriel chuckled loudly at that and the first guy, Winchester apparently, looked over at them. He winked and smiled before turning back to the pool table. He was clean shaven this time and Castiel couldn’t help but notice the cut of his jawline and his well-formed lips. The smile he gave was fuller than the one Castiel has witnessed in the cafeteria, and it made his whole face light up. He felt his cheeks flush just as Gabriel grabbed his arm. “Did you see that? He winked at me. The hot guy by the pool table winked at me. Today is going to be a good day!” he said. Castiel just nodded. He readjusted his full laundry basket in his arms and continued the trek upstairs, glancing back when he reached the door to the stairwell. Winchester was looking in his direction. When he saw Castiel he abruptly turned back to the pool table and began lining up his shot. Castiel told himself it was just a coincidence and went through the door, listening to the echo of Gabriel talking in the stairwell. He had obviously continued on without noticing that Castiel had fallen behind. 

**\------**  
On Fridays, Castiel didn’t have any classes. He hadn’t planned his schedule that way, but it had worked out through a happy coincidence. He was pleased with the opportunity to study without interruption, as Gabriel had a full schedule (much to his dismay) on Fridays. He was taking a break from his economics homework and headed to the bathroom on his way down to the snack machines. When he arrived he found a large sign directing him to the floor above or below, as this restroom was out of order. Grumbling at the need for a detour, which would undoubtedly extend his break past the ten minutes he had allotted, he headed for the stairwell. He chose the floor below, as the snack machines were in the lobby, and took the stairs two at a time. When the stairwell door opened he could hear someone playing guitar further down the hall. He didn’t recognize the song but the voice accompanying it was enticing. Unconsciously he glanced into every open door as he made his way down the hall, looking for the source of the music.

The sound got louder as he approached the middle of the hall, and he slowed his steps. He looked in the open door and saw Winchester sitting on his bed, guitar in hand, singing. His eyes were closed, and Castiel took the opportunity to look him over again. Denim shorts gave a view of his shapely calves and bare feet. One foot tapped softly on the edge of the mattress, matching the beat of the song. His t-shirt this time was black with a large Metallica logo on the front. His well-defined biceps were showing under his sleeves and Castiel watched the muscles in his forearms jump and move as his fingers strummed the strings. He watched his fingers intensely, liking the shape of them. They weren’t as long or delicate as his own were, and he imagined the pads of them would be rough. He liked the thought of that. His voice was smooth and slightly deeper than the few times Castiel had heard him speak. He wasn’t singing at full volume, more just to himself. Castiel could tell by the expression on his face that he was enjoying the song, and by the way he could play it without looking, he suspected it was a song he knew well. He could imagine that voice in other scenarios that made his heartrate speed up. 

Caught up in his thoughts, it took him a moment to realize the singing had stopped, though his fingers were still playing. Castiel looked up and took in a small breath when their eyes met. Green. His eyes were green and bright. Castiel had been told over and over by relatives, and the few people he had dated, that his eyes were bright. He never understood what they meant until now. This guy’s eyes made him want to make silly poetic comparisons. Freshly mowed grass or raindrops on leaves or the way the ocean looks sometimes in the morning when it’s still more green than blue. He caught himself then - staring, mouth open, and snapped it shut. The guy smiled, Castiel could tell by the way the corners of his eyes crinkled, he still hadn’t looked away from them. He didn’t say anything, but he started singing again, holding Castiel’s gaze. 

_Gonna ramble on, sing my song, gotta keep-a-searching for my baby_  
_Gonna work my way, around the world_  
_I can't stop this feeling in my heart, gotta keep-a-searching for my baby_  
_I can't find my bluebird_

He finished the song without breaking eye contact and then moved to set the guitar aside. The movement broke the spell and Castiel let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. 

“That was great” he said quickly. “Sorry, I was just-“ he stammered, his cheeks burning. He fled down the hall and into the bathroom before the guy could even speak. 

**\------**  
The moment the words left his mouth, he regretted them. Gabriel was lying on his bed, going on and on about how he kept seeing the hot-pool-table-guy around campus but had yet to talk to him. He was always too far away or Gabriel was running late or something. He was lamenting that he didn’t know anything about the guys schedule or that he had never seen him in the cafeteria. Without thinking, Castiel had volunteered the information that he had seen him a few times in the cafeteria early on Thursday. Gabriel stared for a moment, actually shocked into silence, before jumping up to force an awkward hug on Castiel. 

Now it was Thursday morning and Gabriel was insisting on accompanying Castiel to breakfast. He was wearing his strategically picked out pajamas: black t-shirt (because he said it was obvious the hot-pool-table-guy liked black t-shirts) and pajama pants with shirtless cartoon cowboys on them (he said it was both funny and let the hot-pool-table-guy know he was into guys). Gabriel forced Castiel to pick a table with extra chairs in the middle of the room. Castiel set down his book and went to get his breakfast. He returned shortly with a bowl of cereal, a glass of milk, some toast, and an orange. He set to work peeling the orange and setting the segments out on a napkin. Gabriel watched him with an eyebrow up. 

“Cassie, you are so weird.” He said. 

Castiel glared at him, “Stop calling me that. And why is this weird? It makes it easier to eat while I’m reading if I prepare it first. “

Gabriel just chuckled. He stood up and returned a few moments later with his own bowl of cereal and a container of sugar, no doubt stolen from the coffee station. 

“Gabriel, that sugar is for everyone. You can’t just take it to your table.” Castiel said. 

“I need it. And those jokers will just have to wait.” Gabriel replied, motioning to the line of people huddled around the coffee machines. Gabriel poured a generous amount of sugar into his corn flakes and stirred the milk around.

“Why don’t you just eat frosted flakes?” 

“I like it better this way.” He said shoveling a large spoonful into his mouth and making a vaguely obscene noise. 

Castiel saw him first. He came in the door wearing a blue henley shirt, the sleeves pushed up displaying his toned forearms, and blue, plaid pajama bottoms. He looked more awake this morning, face freshly shaved and his hair already styled. He made it halfway across the cafeteria before Gabriel noticed him. His eyes perked up and he whistled low, where only Castiel could here. 

“I think I changed my mind. I want something hot this morning.” Gabriel said with a grin on his face. 

He headed toward the breakfast line, cutting off another student in order to stand next to Winchester. Castiel watched them from across the room while slowly eating his cereal. He saw Gabriel laugh and touch Winchester’s arm. He saw him point in Castiel’s direction, and Castiel ducked his head before those green eyes turned his way. He pretended to be very interested in his breakfast for a few moments until he thought they had both turned away again, and then he looked up. They were approaching the end of the line, both laughing at something. He hoped, without any real hope, that Gabriel would not bring the guy over, but once they finished they both headed in the direction of Castiel’s table. He groaned inwardly, unsure if he would be able to make it through the meal and wishing, again, that he had never opened his mouth. 

“Cassie, this is Dean. I told him he could sit with us.” Gabriel said. 

Dean looked Castiel’s way and a flicker of recognition passed over his face. For a moment Castiel was worried he would bring up the awkward guitar incident, but he was pleasantly surprised when Dean merely sat his tray down and took a seat. 

“Cassie?” he said. Though he hated the nickname, Castiel couldn’t help but like the way it sounded in that voice. 

Castiel rolled his eyes in Gabriel’s direction. “Castiel. Gabriel has a habit of giving everyone nicknames, even if they do not want them.” He said, stressing the last few words. 

“Yeah, Dean-o. It’s a hobby of mine. Cassie is just playing coy though; he loves it. “ 

Dean chuckled at that and began cutting into his ham and eggs. Gabriel resumed eating his cereal, stopping to pour more sugar into the bowl after a few bites. Dean watched him curiously and then asked, “Why don’t you just eat frosted flakes?” Castiel snorted a little at that, and Dean smiled at him.

“Not you too!” Gabriel said in mock disgust. 

The table was silent for a while, and Castiel finally opened his book. Deciding that it was better to pretend they were not there than to stare at his tray all morning. 

“Are you reading for fun or for class?” 

Castiel looked up and saw Dean watching him. He was drawn in by those green eyes again, thinking about emeralds and four leaf clovers. He realized he had been staring and not answering. 

“A little of both in this case. We are required to read this for my literature class, but I started early because I have been wanting to read it anyway.” 

“Do you read a lot?”

“Oh god, don’t get Cassie started about books. He is an English major, and he practically lives in books. He carries one around with him everywhere. “Gabriel cut in. 

Castiel blushed at that and dipped his head while reaching for an orange segment. 

The table was silent for a moment. 

“I like to read too. I’m not taking any literature classes at the moment though, so it’s just for fun,” Dean said.  
Castiel perked up at that. While he didn’t like Gabriel teasing him about it, he really was enamored with books and had yet to find anyone to talk about them with. 

“What do you like to read?”

Dean chuckled softly, a sound that caused a flutter in Castiel’s chest. 

“I read a lot of random stuff, and I usually have more than one thing going at a time. I guess I have a short attention span. Anyway, I like to jump around a bit.” He said. 

He looked a little embarrassed, like this was something undesirable. Contrary to that, Castiel was filled with excitement at the prospect. 

“That’s great. I do that too! Ok, so now that I am prepared, what do you like to read? You tell me yours, and I’ll tell you mine.” He didn’t know what had given him the courage for such a playful remark, but he tried not to show the apprehension he felt. 

Dean smiled again, softer, and said, “Well I dabble in the classics; Vonnegut, Hemingway, Henry Miller. I also read technical manuals about cars; I work pick-up jobs as a mechanic sometimes.” His voice dropped lower, and Castiel unconsciously leaned in towards him, “Don’t tell anyone, but I also like horror; you know supernatural stuff like ghosts or werewolves, even vampires. I hate witches though.”

“Your secret is safe with me.” Castiel said, completely meaning it. “I read a lot of the classics, being an English major and all. I like books about religion, though I’m not exactly religious myself, I just find the stories fascinating. I also read mainstream stuff – whatever is on the bestseller list. I like to try to get a feel for what other people are reading.”

Dean nodded. “Well I work at the campus bookstore part time. If you ever come in to buy something, look for me and I can let you use my employee discount. Or you can just come by.” He looked a little embarrassed again. Castiel was surprised by it. He had not guessed that the boisterous guy in the lobby that day could be embarrassed by much. 

“Yeah, thanks. I will have to do that.” He said. The silence between them was comfortable this time, and they stayed in it, both still leaning in a little. 

“I don’t read much. I prefer to watch TV or movies.” Gabriel’s voice shattered the moment and caused them both to jump. Castiel had all but forgotten he was sitting at the table and by the sheepish expression on Dean’s face, so had he. 

“Uh yeah man, I watch a lot of movies too. I have a ton of them in my room. We sell some at the bookstore too, so uh, same thing – look for me if you come in and I can get you the discount.” Dean said, clearing his throat uncomfortably. 

Castiel went back to his breakfast, trying to hide the flush he felt on his neck and face. He left Dean to deal with Gabriel and pretended to read until his food was gone. Gabriel listed all the movies he had seen recently and exactly which actors he liked in them. Dean agreed unenthusiastically but kept up with the conversation. When Castiel looked up again, he caught Dean looking in his direction while Gabriel continued to talk. Another soft smile crossed his face. Castiel smiled back. 

“Well I have class.” He said, hoping Dean would take the opportunity to break away from Gabriel. He liked his roommate well enough, he was a nice guy without any bad habits except leaving candy wrappers around and talking too much, but he knew he could be a little intense sometimes. This was one of those times. Dean took the cue and picked up his tray. 

“Yeah, me too. I have a class on the other side of campus that I am probably going to be late for. Thanks for the company.” He said, looking at Gabriel before meeting Castiel’s eyes, “Have a good day.” 

He didn’t wait for a response, just turned and took his tray to the trash cans before leaving the cafeteria.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by the talented [Moontourist](http://archiveofourown.org/users/moontourist). She is my muse and the keeper of my secrets.

He was supposed to be finished restocking this section five minutes ago, but he couldn’t seem to focus. _Get your head in the game, Winchester_ , he chastised himself. He pulled open another box, a little roughly – tearing the cardboard, and started shelving the books. He knew why he kept spacing out, even if he didn’t want to admit it to himself. He kept thinking about that guy, Castiel. Every time he saw something blue, he pictured the guy’s eyes and tried to figure out how the item he was looking at was in no way close to the perfect shade of his irises. One minute he would be putting books onto a shelf or ringing up a customer and the next he was questioning what Cas thought about Dean’s favorite book or movie. There was that too: he had started calling him Cas in his head even though he knew the guy didn’t like nicknames. There was something familiar about it though, less formal than Castiel’s full name and he liked the way it sounded. He rubbed the back of his neck, forgetting his assigned task again. 

He had noticed him in the lobby that day he pissed off some guy playing pool. Someone else had laughed, but when Dean turned to the sound he saw Cas looking slightly annoyed and a little bit embarrassed. Cas had blushed, actually blushed, when he winked at the two of them. He watched him walk to the stairwell, trying to decide if he should stop to talk to him, but Cas had looked back and caught him. For some reason, he had pretended nonchalance instead of taking the opportunity. He had kicked himself the rest of the day. When he saw him the next Thursday morning in the cafeteria, he had again let his opportunity pass. He had watched from across the room as Cas ate his cereal and read at the tiny table under the TV. He wondered why he sat by the noisy machine until he realized it was a deliberate ploy to keep others away. He hadn’t wanted to ruin the guy’s morning by invading his space like that, so he had stayed at his own table. He watched Cas’ brow furrow and smooth, his head shaking slightly or nodding as he read. He assumed the guy was enjoying whatever he was nose deep in because he never even looked up. Looking down at his robe and pajama pants with the hole in the knee, Dean vowed to shave and do something with his hair before breakfast next week, or at least wear something better. He didn’t want to look like a complete slob if he actually got the chance to talk to the guy. 

But then Cas had appeared in his doorway a few days later. He was taking full advantage of his light Friday schedule and the fact that the majority of his floor was gone for the morning by relaxing and playing guitar with the door open. He was well into his fourth time playing, “Ramble On” by Led Zeppelin, a classic and one of his favorites to play, when he heard a noise. Maybe he felt someone looking at him. Either way, he wasn’t sure but he had looked up and caught the guy standing in the doorway, staring at him with his mouth slightly open. His dark hair was messy, like it had been the other times he had seen him, and looked like Cas ran his fingers through it regularly, maybe as a nervous habit. His face seemed to have a permanent five ‘o’clock shadow covering his square jaw and dimpled chin - that Dean had definitely not imagined running his thumbs over. He had also not memorized how Cas’ tongue had slipped out to slide across his full upper lip as he continued to watch Dean’s movements. By that time Dean had unconsciously stopped singing, and Cas looked up. That was the first time he had noticed the color of his eyes. They were ridiculously blue and clear, they almost shone. When Cas had finally closed his mouth, doing the tongue thing again, Dean had smiled. He went back to singing, finishing the song while still staring into the guy’s eyes. He steeled himself for the conversation he was about to have, trying not to get too excited at the prospect of finally talking to the guy, when he just left. Dean was stunned for a moment and then just shook his head. He was going to have to handle this in a much more direct way. 

The next Thursday he had purposefully worn the nicest pair of pajamas he owned ( he might like the guy but he still thought it was weird to eat breakfast fully clothed if you didn’t have to) and had even gotten up a few minutes early to shave. Entering the cafeteria he was surprised to see Cas at a big table in the middle of the room and not under the TV. For a moment he was worried that the guy was meeting someone, but he told himself to stay on course and that he could still talk to the guy even with his friends around. In the breakfast line a short blonde guy started talking to him almost right away. He was the one Dean had seen walking with Cas that day in the lobby, and he introduced himself as Gabriel. He was pretty forward, telling Dean that he liked the way his arms looked with his sleeves pushed up and even touching him on the arm when he said it. Dean had to chuckle at that. If he hadn’t already noticed Cas, he might have given the guy a shot. Then he was being invited to sit with Gabriel and his roommate, the very same guy he had come here to talk to, and he had happily agreed. The conversation was slow to start, but as soon as Dean and Cas had gotten onto the topic of books it flowed easily. The guy was smart and well read and gorgeous; Dean felt nervous for the first time in a long time. The fact that his voice sounded like smooth whiskey or sex – gravely and deep in a way that made parts of Dean pay attention - didn’t hurt either. Before he knew it he was offering the guy his employee discount –something he wasn’t actually supposed to do- and even mentioning that he should just come by sometime. Gabriel had chosen that moment to insert himself back into the conversation and Dean had had to extend the offer to him as well, to be polite. He hoped Gabriel never actually tried to take him up on it, but he supposed he would just deal with that if it happened. Cas, on the other hand, he was definitely hoping would come by. 

The sensation of his calves burning brought him back from his thoughts. At some point he had knelt down to get another box of books and then stopped, mid crouch, holding the box across his knees. Groaning, he stood, bringing the box up to the empty shelf at his waist. He tore into it the same as the last one and began unpacking the books, filling the empty shelf. He tossed the empty box onto the dolly with the others and knelt for another one. As he stood the weight of the box caught him by surprise, and he stumbled back a step – right into someone. He heard a soft whump noise as the person behind him exhaled sharply. 

“I’m sorry. The box kind of got away from me there for a moment…“ he said as he turned to the person, putting on his most charming smile in an effort to appease them. His smile faltered when he saw the very same blue eyes he had been considering moments before, standing right beside him. 

“Oh no. Uh. It’s my fault; really, I was going to say hi. Gabriel tells me I stand too close sometimes,” Cas began, a faint pink tinge creeping up his cheeks and neck. He took a step back.

Dean really did smile at that. “No, man, it’s whatever. I should have been paying attention. Anyway, Hey Cas.” He said. He flinched when he realized the nickname had just come out of his mouth. Cas’ eyebrow raised but he didn’t say anything. Dean twisted and placed the heavy box on the shelf closest to him, under the one he had previously been working on. 

Even after the step back, Cas was close. Really close. For most people this would have been an invasion of their personal space, but Cas didn’t seem to notice. Dean noticed but didn’t really care. Dean could smell coffee and something sweet and clean on him, detergent maybe. He gave Cas a once over. He was wearing a tan trench coat over his brown sweater, plain dark blue t-shirt, and jeans. The coat caught his attention; it looked a little worn, and it seemed too light for the weather this time of year. Dean smiled a little. The coat made him seem younger (it was a little too big on him, the sleeve a little too long), and older at the same time (what nineteen year old wears a trench coat?). He had a paperback book in one hand and was tapping his fingertips on the cover nervously. 

“What are you getting?” Dean asked, motioning to the book. 

“I’m not totally sure. I saw it up front in the window display, and thought I would read it.” Cas said. 

“Gotcha. I saw that one. Hollow Stars. It’s about angels, right?” Dean said. He did not say that he had actually thought about Cas when putting up that display yesterday because the book cover was an image of a darkening sky, fading from a deep blue to black. After a moment’s discussion with himself he had decided it was not the right shade of blue. 

“Yes. I have always liked stories about angels. I think I inherited it from my mother. She loved angels. I’m actually named after an angel, so are my siblings. It was weird growing up, but now I kind of like it.”

Dean nodded. “Angels, huh? That’s interesting. Kinda cool. My parents weren’t that creative. I’m named after James Dean. My brother is named after our grandfather.”

“James Dean?”

“The actor?”

Cas’ head tilted to the side, confusion spreading across his features. 

“You’ve never seen Rebel Without a Cause?” Dean asked. Cas shook his head. “Aw man, we have to have a movie night! That movie is a classic.”

The invitation hung heavy in the air for a moment. 

“Yeah. That would be fun.” Cas said, his voice a little softer than before. Dean was the one who blushed this time.  
“Okay, well. Yeah. I’ll find the movie and get back to you.” He patted his pockets, looking around him. His eyes fell on the dolly and the clipboard balanced on the stack of boxes. He grabbed the pen from under the clip with a snap. “Do you have something I can write on? I want to give you my number.” he said, trying (and failing) not to blush again. 

Cas smiled. “Here. I’m buying it anyway,” he said, pushing the book towards Dean. 

Dean took it and looked up, catching those blue eyes. “You write in your books?” he said. 

Cas nodded. “Doesn’t everybody? I write comments or thoughts in the margins, underline things I really like or fold the page so that I can go back to it later.” 

Dean felt (and probably looked) a little shocked. He chuckled a little, shaking his head as he opened the book to the first page and scribbled down his name and number, and then his dorm room number just for good measure. “I can honestly say that is the first time I have written in a book - that wasn’t a textbook anyway.” He said.  
Now Cas was the one to look shocked. 

Dean handed the book back to him. “I guess it’s just that I didn’t have many books growing up, and so I tried to keep the ones I did have nice. I don’t even dog ear the pages. I always use a bookmark.” he said. He wasn’t sure why he was elaborating like that, telling someone he barely knew something that felt personal. For some reason he felt comfortable with Cas though. He instinctively trusted that Cas wouldn’t make fun of him or use the information against him. 

Cas nodded again, “Yeah I can understand that. I guess I started because I have five siblings, and in our house you had to mark your stuff in order to keep it. So I used to just write my name in the cover, but then I started underlining, and it kind of went from there. When I started taking literature classes I figured out it helped to take notes in the margins; it was easier to reference that way.” He shrugged, “I don’t think I’ve ever used a bookmark.”  


Dean grinned at that. He held up one finger, turned, and walked to the end of the row. Stepping around the end of the shelving unit he eyed the display rack of bookmarks critically. Puppies? Flowers? Batman? He tried to decide what theme would fit Cas best. He finally settled on a space theme, grabbed two, one of the moon and one of stars, and keeping them behind his back and returned to the spot where he had been standing, still too close to Cas.

“Okay. Pick a hand. Either way you get a free bookmark.” 

Cas chuckled softly, the deep sound going straight to Deans chest. “It’s not really free if you make me work for it, Dean” he said. Dean felt a twist in his stomach at the sound of his name. 

“Come on, Cas, humor me?”

“Okay.” Cas said. He leaned in and reached for Deans left arm. 

And just like that Dean was leaning in too. He didn’t even think about it. Cas froze as Deans lips met his, but then he relaxed into it. The kiss was soft and dry, chaste even, but Dean thought it was perfect. He pulled back, a smile forming on his lips. Cas looked away, his eyes focused on his shoes. 

“Cas?” he said, the smile faltering. 

He didn’t know why he had done it except that Cas was gorgeous and smelled nice, and Dean felt comfortable with him. Was he upset? Angry? Surprised? – Good surprised or bad surprised? He hoped he hadn’t just ruined everything. Then Cas looked up. Those bright blue eyes met his, and Dean couldn’t read Cas’ expression.  
Cas took two steps backwards, still looking at Dean. “Thank you.” he said softly before he turned and walked quickly away. Dean followed him down the aisle. 

“Cas?” he called to his back. Castiel kept going, bypassing the register and heading straight out the door. Dean looked around for his supervisor, hoping he didn’t notice the un-paid for book in Cas’ hand. He sighed, crossing his arms over his chest and looking out the front doors, watching until Cas was out of sight. 

Thank you? Was that a good thing or a bad thing? He hoped it was a good thing. It was kind of cute actually. Maybe it freaked him out though?

Still feeling confused, Dean went to the register, grabbing one of the books off the front display as he passed. He rang it up, along with the two bookmarks. He put the book back, slipping his wallet and the bookmarks into his jeans. He wanted to apologize and figure out where they were now. He realized then that he had given Cas his number but had not gotten his in return. Now he had a choice to make: he could ask around and find out what room was Cas’ or he could wait for breakfast on Thursday and try to approach him then. 

\----  
Thursday morning before breakfast Dean put on real clothes – a pair of dark wash jeans and a gray pull over hooded sweatshirt with their high school track team logo on it that he had stolen from his brother Sam. He knew it was cheesy to wear something from high school when you were in college, and it was probably also really dorky to wear something with his little brothers name on it (initials actually), but the sweatshirt was well loved and old enough that it was easily one of the most comfortable pieces of clothing he owned. He also appreciated the fact that it had a roomy pocket up front. 

He entered the cafeteria with what he hoped was a calm demeanor, automatically looking around for that familiar mess of dark brown hair. He spotted Cas in his usual place under the TV (which was strangely mute today) book in hand, a forkful of something suspended in midair as he read and seemingly forgot he was supposed to be eating. Dean took a deep breath, hoping for the best as he squared his shoulders and headed in that direction. As he approached he cleared his throat, hoping to avoid startling Cas. It didn’t work and Cas jumped a little, the contents of his still raised fork spilling off the tines and back onto his plate. 

“Oh,” he made a little sound as he looked up at Dean. Dean smiled softly, feeling embarrassed already. 

“Hey, Cas.”

“Hello, Dean”

“I wanted to say-“ He started. 

“About the other day –“ Cas said at the same time. They both stopped. He let out a nervous laugh. 

“I wanted to say I’m sorry about the other day. I got carried away. You are really great, and” he cleared his throat again, willing himself to stay calm, “and you’re very good looking, and anyway I shouldn’t have done that. So yeah, I’m sorry man. I hope you are okay. I’d still like to be friends or whatever, but I get it if you don’t want to.” He started to trail off before remembering, “Oh and I brought you these. Since I kinda ruined you being able to pick one I just grabbed both.” He pulled the bookmarks out of the sweatshirt pocket and laid them on the table. 

Cas picked up one of the bookmarks and looked it over, running the small yarn tassel through his fingers.  
“I wanted to say that you caught me off guard the other day. I wasn’t expecting it and-” 

Deans throat felt tight, and he really just wanted to turn around and leave. He had apologized but now Cas wouldn’t even look at him, and he was just looking at the stupid bookmark. Dean felt dumb for even bringing the things; he should have just put them back or kept them. The guy said he didn’t even use bookmarks. What kind of peace offering is something the guy won’t even use?

“-I’m sorry that I ran out on you like that. I hope you didn’t get in trouble.” Cas said, motioning with the bookmark towards the book now laying on the table. Hollow Stars. 

Dean just stared for a moment. Had he heard him right? Cas was apologizing to him? 

“Wait, what?” _Real smooth, Winchester._

“I said I hope you didn’t get in trouble because I kind of, well, I did steal this book.” Cas’ face was very pink at this point, and he kept staring at the bookmark. “I tried to go back later, but you were gone, and I didn’t want to get you in trouble in case no one had noticed, so I just didn’t say anything.” He said. 

“The book is fine, man; I paid for it when you left – thought it was the least I could do. I am glad you didn’t say anything.” He let a tentative smile slip out, “but go back. Are you not mad at me for the, uh, kiss thing? Why are you apologizing when I am the one who kind of jumped you in a bookstore?” He said, feeling his own face flush. Why did he always seem to end up like this when talking to this guy? 

“No, I’m not mad.” he said, his eyes finally coming back up to Deans. “And you didn’t exactly jump me. I have been jumped in public before, and that was not the same. At all.” His face was so stoic, Dean couldn’t tell if it was a joke or not. 

Dean laughed. He couldn’t help it. He had been so sure Cas was upset with him and he had felt guilty all weekend because of it. Not to mention he wanted to know more about the story Cas was alluding to - if it was true that is.  
Cas tilted his head again, that same look of confusion on his face. “Was that funny?” 

“No. I’m sorry. I’m just relieved I guess. I was really worried all weekend and nervous about talking to you and…” he let himself trail off. He had probably said too much, but he really was relieved so who cares. 

Cas smiled. The silence between them was comfortable, and they both just stayed in it for a moment. 

“Were you going to eat, or did you just come to talk to me?” Cas said. 

Dean nodded, “Yeah, I need to eat; I wanted to get this part over with in case it went badly. Let me go get a tray, and I’ll come back.” 

Too many minutes later Dean made his way back to the small table, tray in hand. Cas had finished eating and cleared his side of the table which was good because even though it had two chairs it was a tight fit with two trays on it. Dean sat down, immediately digging into his food. He had been so nervous before he hadn’t felt hungry until he was in the line. 

“So how do you like the book so far?” he asked between bites. 

Cas began talking, giving him a rundown of the basic plot and the characters he liked most. Gabriel was right, when you got him started talking about a book he really went for it. His face lit up, the creases around his eyes becoming more prominent as he smiled. Dean could tell he was really enjoying himself. Dean had another swell of feeling in his chest at that thought, but he chose to ignore it. Dean smiled and nodded, finishing his breakfast all while Cas was telling him about the symbolism of the main character’s necklace and the way that one of the sub plots mirrored a biblical story. When he was finished he pushed his tray away and sipped at his coffee, still listening to Cas talk. 

“You finished your entire meal and I didn’t even stop for air.” Cas said, looking sheepish, “I’m sorry, sometimes I get really carried away.”

“No, it’s fine. I needed to eat, and it was interesting. I like listening to you talk.” Cas blushed again, and Dean tried to hide another smile behind his mug. “Ok, so are you still open to having a movie night?” he said. 

“Yes.” Cas said, nodding. “I’m free Friday nights and Gabriel is usually out until very early in the morning, if you want to come to our room that is.”

“Yeah. I was kind of hoping you would suggest it. My roommate is this guy Kevin. Nice kid but he never leaves the room, I swear. I am not in there very much because I hardly ever get a moment to myself when I am.”  
There was a beat of awkward silence. 

“So, tomorrow?”

“Oh, yeah.” He laughed, realizing he had skipped over that part, “Yeah, tomorrow. How about nine? I know that’s kind of late, but I’m guessing Gabriel doesn’t leave early.”

“Yeah, nine is perfect. And you are right; he takes his time getting ready. Oh, and its room 312.” 

Dean smiled again, nodding. “Well I know we both have class so…“ 

“Right, right” Cas said, not making a move to leave. Dean understood the feeling. He really enjoyed talking to the guy and wished he could stay here instead of walking across campus to his lecture. 

They sat there looking at one another in silence for longer than was necessary or socially acceptable. Dean finally decided he was going to have to be the one to break away. Tearing himself from Cas’ gaze, he stood up, taking his tray with him. 

“Good talk, Cas. I’ll see you tomorrow. Have a good rest of the week.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On Tumblr at [Destiel Trashland](http://destieltrashland.tumblr.com/)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by the spooktacular [Moontourist](http://archiveofourown.org/users/moontourist). She is my inspiration in more than just this. :)

“So which one are you named after?”

“The main one. Right there in the tux.”

“The hoodlum?”

Dean made an exaggerated gasping noise. “The movie has barely even started, and you are already talking crap. I see how it’s gonna be.” He bumped his shoulder against Cas’. 

Cas had been nervous waiting for Dean. He spent several minutes before Dean arrived trying to decide between sharing the couch (love seat really) or sitting on his bed. He knew Dean liked him, the kiss in the bookstore had cleared up any doubts on that front, but he still wasn’t sure if this was supposed to be a friend thing or not. He had never been casual with anyone he had dated in the past. They had gone to dinner or a movie, one of them had asked the other - it was all very by the book. This thing with Dean could go either way though. He had opted for casual when he got dressed, sticking with the same jeans he had worn all day and changing to a blue v-neck t-shirt at the last moment. He knew the shirt brought out his eyes which was good if this was a romantic thing, but it was also just a t-shirt if this was a friend thing. 

Now they were sitting next to each other on the couch - Dean had flopped down on one end when he entered the room, looking incredibly at ease in his worn AC/DC t-shirt and jeans and patted the other cushion for Cas to follow. That had solved that problem for him. The movie was playing on the small television balanced on top of the dresser between the closet doors, and so far it was going well. Dean was a warm presence next to him. It was dark out already and the only light in the room came from the TV. Cas had tried to leave a lamp on, but Dean complained that it would ruin the movie watching experience. He had dutifully shut the lamp off. Cas kept stealing glances at him, watching Deans face as he watched this movie that he so obviously loved. 

“I will say that the hoodlum is cute at least,” Cas said. 

“Hell yeah he’s cute. Just wait, he takes his shirt off in a minute.”

“So what do you like about this movie?”

“Besides James Dean being cute?”

“Yes. Besides that.”

“It’s a good story. Plus the cars are cool, and I like the racing scene. I like James Dean’s character too. He’s the hero, even if he seems like a hoodlum in the beginning.” Dean said, smiling and bumping Cas’ shoulder again. This time he didn’t move away, and Cas tried not to get distracted by the feeling of their arms pressed together. “He’s the bad boy with a heart of gold, that kind of thing.”

Cas made an affirmative noise, and they sat in silence for a while, letting the story unfold. Cas pulled his legs up, tucking them to his side, the shift caused him to move closer to Dean. Dean glanced over but didn’t say anything and didn’t move away. After a moment Dean moved the arm next to Cas, stretched and put it over the back of the couch. Cas almost made a joke but he looked over and saw that Dean was staring intensely at the movie, biting his bottom lip. Cas focused on this action, imaging the feel of Deans lips again, the way they had pressed against his so softly in the bookstore. He decided against the joke and went back to watching. 

When a hand slipped onto his shoulder and squeezed lightly, he let himself close the distance between them. He curled into the embrace, his arm snaking between the couch and Dean’s lower back, his chest and side pressed against Dean. Dean let out a breath in a loud exhale that made them both chuckle. The movie played on. 

“I used to dress up as him every Halloween. Sammy hated it. He said it wasn’t really a costume because it was just jeans and a red windbreaker with the collar turned up. Between you and me,” Dean’s face turned towards him, “half of the fun of that costume was that it made Sammy complain.” He grinned, and it reached all the way to his eyes. 

“Sammy? Is that your brother?” 

“Yeah. He’s a good kid. He’s seventeen now. He wants to be a lawyer when he grows up.” 

The obvious love and pride in Dean’s voice was heartwarming. Cas smiled and squeezed Deans side, pressing in for an almost hug. 

“I should tell him to try dressing up as James Dean this year; I bet he would get all the girls. I know it worked for me.” Dean said. 

“All the girls?”

“Yeah. Uh, I guess I’m bi. I don’t know. I’ve never been much for labels.”

“Same here.” Cas said. “But don’t tell Gabriel. He has been trying to guess since we moved in, and I am having fun not telling him.” He smiled at that, remembering how many conversations they had had where Gabriel tried to get him to talk about dating or people he was interested in. 

“What did you tell him about tonight?” Dean said quietly, his eyes flicking away for a moment.

“Actually, I didn’t tell him anything.” Cas said. “If he knew you were in here, he would have made an excuse to stay or barring that, he would have found a reason to come back early. He thinks you’re hot.” Cas blushed at that and was grateful for the dim lighting. 

They sat in silence again. He was amazed that they could sit like this and not feel awkward or uncomfortable. Part of the reason why he always carried a book with him was a hatred of moments like this. He never knew what to say and when it got quiet he usually felt so much pressure to fill the void he either started reading, or he just left the situation entirely. But with Dean he felt like he could sit here forever without needing to hide. He studied Dean’s face, noticing the freckles that swept across his nose and onto his cheeks. He liked them; they reminded him of something his mom said once. 

“Every freckle is an angel kiss.” He said before he realized the thought had slipped out of his mouth. Dean’s eyebrow quirked up, and he smiled softly. “My mom used to say that,” Cas explained. Dean was still looking at him, his head tilted towards him. They were close now, closer than they had been. He wasn’t sure when that had happened. 

“Cas?” Dean said, his voice was breathy. 

“Yes, Dean?” 

“Can I kiss you?”

He nodded and then Dean’s lips were against his. Soft, like last time, though a little hesitant. He let his mouth fall open, taking in a small breath. He kissed him again, coaxing Dean’s mouth open with his tongue. He sucked on Dean’s full bottom lip, pulling it into his and nipping at it. Dean groaned and pressed into the kiss more insistently. Cas pulled his arm out from behind Dean and cupped his face in both hands. He stroked his thumbs down Dean’s jaw and across his bottom lip. Dean’s eyes bore into his and a small noise escaped him. Cas crushed his mouth to Dean’s. Their mouths were open now, tongues sliding against one another. Dean’s arm tightened around his shoulders, pulling him against his body. He broke away long enough to climb into Dean’s lap, knees bracketing Dean’s thighs. Chest to chest only two thin layers of cotton between them, Deans hands on his hips, the kisses were deep, his tongue mapping the curves inside Deans mouth. He tasted like mint and something sweet. Cas scratched his fingers through the short hairs at the back of Deans neck and Dean moaned into his mouth. Cas returned the noise, sucking on Deans tongue. He broke away, pushing Dean’s head to one side so he could trail wet kisses down his neck, sucking softly at the space behind Deans ear. 

Dean ground his hips up at that and gasped “Fuck, Cas.” 

His hands were under Cas’ shirt now, skimming up his sides and pressing into his hips. His fingers were rough, calloused, the way Cas had imagined. He moaned into Dean’s neck when he felt it. He kissed up Dean’s jaw, feeling the slight prickle there and the way his own stubble caught and dragged against Dean’s skin. Dean was panting, his hands wandering lower, cupping Cas’ ass and pulling him closer. Cas’ erection strained against his jeans, brushing against Deans. They both moaned at that. Cas captured Dean’s mouth again. 

“I’ll be right back, I just have to grab something!” a voice in the hall called out. In the same moment the lock turned and the door pushed open.

“Cassie, I’m ho-me!” Gabriel said in a sing song voice. “Oh, shit!”

Cas crumpled against Dean, his head on Dean’s shoulder. Dean’s head tipped back onto the back of the couch, his arms still around Cas’ hips, hands resting against his ass. 

They both panted. 

“Oh, My God! Cassie!” Gabriel broke into a laugh, “I knew it! I knew you were on my team!” 

“Get out Gabriel!” Cas said, finally regaining his voice. “Why are you even back so early? No. Wait, I don’t care, just go, please!”

Gabriel grinned ear to ear and continued to laugh as he walked across the room and rifled through his bedside table. Cas knew he was blushing, could feel his face burning, and he leaned forward again, hiding against Dean’s neck. Dean ran a hand up Cas’ back.

“Think you could hurry it up, chuckles?” Dean said. His voice was low and hoarse, he sounded wrecked. Cas cringed, hoping the comment wouldn’t provoke Gabriel into staying. Gabriel just laughed again though and made a “tut tut” sound as he left. 

“You boys have fun. Cassie we are so talking about this when I get home later.” He called as the door shut behind him. 

Castiel groaned. “I’m so sorry,” he mumbled into Dean’s neck. 

“Can’t hear you. Come back out here.” Dean said, placing a soft kiss to the side of Cas’ head. 

Cas sat up. He was a strange combination of pissed off, embarrassed, and turned on. He didn’t know what to do with that. He sat with his arms hanging limply by his sides; the pressure of Dean’s hands on his back was reassuring. Dean’s face and neck were flushed, and he looked as embarrassed as Cas felt. 

“So I guess I ruined the whole not telling Gabriel thing.” He said. 

Cas laughed at that. “You and me both.” 

They sat in silence for a moment, stealing glances at one another. 

“Did you want to finish the movie?” Cas said, moving off of Deans lap and back onto the couch next to him. 

“We missed it.” Dean said, pointing at the TV. The DVD menu was back up, a black and white picture of James Dean filling up half of the screen. 

“Oh.” Cas said. 

“Yeah.”

Silence again. 

“Okay, well, we both know that was not the way we wanted this evening to end. We can either let it ruin this, or we can shake it off.”

“I don’t know, Dean, I-“ 

“Not that, Cas. Gabriel definitely killed the mood there. I was thinking, ice cream? I have a car or we could take a walk. It’s still early, that place down the street doesn’t close for another thirty minutes.”

Cas smiled at that. He wasn’t ready to let Dean go yet, and he agreed that Gabriel’s interruption shouldn’t ruin the whole night. 

“Yeah, that sounds great. Let’s just walk. Let me get my shoes and coat. Do you need one? “ 

Dean looked down at his t-shirt and shrugged. “Yeah I guess I’ll have to stop by my room. Thanks.”

They made it to the ice cream place with fifteen minutes to spare. Dean chose a double scoop of butter pecan in a waffle cone. Cas considered all the choices in the case before settling on a single scoop of strawberry lime sherbet, also in a waffle cone. 

“That’s not even ice cream, Cas.” Dean said playfully as he bought both of their cones. They chose a booth by the front window. From outside Cas bet that they looked like a gay version of a Norman Rockwell painting.

Cas just hummed appreciatively as he licked the scoop. It was cold, sweet, and tart at the same time. The waffle cone was a little warm from being kept under a heat lamp. 

“It’s perfect.” He said between licks and small bites of the treat. “I didn’t think about it until we were almost here, but I’m surprised they are even serving ice cream. I mean, it’s February. It’s not exactly warm out.” 

Dean shrugged. “Still good.” He said, taking a comically large bite off the top scoop. Cas laughed when a moment later his face scrunched up into that universally recognized ‘brain freeze’ face. 

“Maybe you should slow down there,” he said. 

Dean just grinned. “I like to live on the edge.” He said, winking, and taking another bite. Cas laughed at that.

They ate happily, safe in that companionable silence that was becoming so familiar to them both. When he finished Cas wiped his mouth with a napkin and licked his fingertips. He caught Dean staring. Dean blinked, looked away, and ate the last bite of his waffle cone. 

“Ready?” he said when he was finished. 

Cas nodded. They walked back, brushing shoulders because they couldn’t help but stand too close to one another. When they got back inside they walked up the stairs together, stopping at the second floor landing. 

“You sure you don’t want me to walk you up?” Dean said. 

“Yeah. If by some chance Gabriel is back already, it could be a disaster.” 

“Okay” Dean said. Cas leaned in and kissed him, a quick peck on the lips. 

“Goodnight, Dean” 

“Night, Cas”

Cas rounded the corner and headed up the last flight of stairs. He heard the door to the second floor shut below him. 

When he reached his room he took a deep breath before opening the door. The lights were still off and it looked like Gabriel was gone. Cas let out a relieved sigh. He crossed the room and turned on the lamp, noticing that he had left his cell phone on the charger. 

**I just realized I never gave you my number. So here it is. Thanks for the movie and the ice cream (yes sherbet counts). Goodnight, Dean.**

He sent the text quickly before he could chicken out. 

**Dean: No, it doesn’t. Goodnight Cas.**

He smiled at the message and started getting ready for bed. He wasn’t tired really, but if he was asleep when Gabriel got home maybe he could postpone their talk until tomorrow. He hoped so anyway. 

\----  
When Cas woke up he could hear Gabriel moving around the room. He tried to stay still, keep his breathing even, and not make any noise, hoping that Gabriel would assume he was still asleep. It was a long shot though as Cas had already learned that Gabriel had a sixth sense about these things. Sure enough, five minutes later Gabriel started talking. Cas had been laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling, tuning him in and out for about twenty minutes now.

“We can get a big one, you know, and put it up on this wall. That way you can see it –“

Cas’ phone chimed on the nightstand, and he rolled over to get it. 

**Dean: So how did it go with Gabriel?**

Cas smiled at the phone. 

“-from outside when the door is open. Who are you texting? Cause that way it would make everything less awkward. Everyone would just know, you know?”

**It’s still going. He wants us to get matching tattoos, and now he is trying to talk me into hanging up a giant rainbow flag in our room.**

“Really, Cas, who are you texting at ten on a Saturday morning? I don’t think I even know anyone else who is up this early. I only woke up because I was so excited to talk to you about this stuff. It’s important to me that we talk about it -”

**Dean: Subtle.**

**Yes, that’s the word I would use to describe him.**

“Wait. Is it him? Are you texting Dean?” Gabriel climbed onto the end of his bed next to his feet.

“Yes, it’s him. Give me a minute”

“Yes! He is so hot. I don’t know how you did it. Oh! Ask him if he has a hot friend or a brother he can set me up with –“

**Dean: So what are you doing tonight? Wanna go to dinner with me?**

Cas laughed, turning on his side. 

“What? What did he say?”

**Yeah. I’d like that.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On Tumblr at [Destiel Trashland](http://destieltrashland.tumblr.com/)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by the uber-fantastic [Moontourist](http://archiveofourown.org/users/moontourist). She is my muse and the keeper of my sanity.

Dean gave his car one last look-over. The interior was spotless, it usually was, but he wiped down the dashboard anyway. He slouched into the front seat, turning on the engine and trying to get the heater to kick on. For all of its merits, the car’s heater wasn’t the greatest. He rummaged through his box of cassette tapes trying to find the perfect one. He pulled out a mix tape he had put together with Sam last summer, aptly labeled “Summer Rock Mix” in Sam’s distinctive scrawl. He smiled remembering how he had chided his younger brother for not coming up with something more fun. The B side of the tape was labeled “Songs that rock (and some crap for Sammy)” in his handwriting. He couldn’t remember everything on the tape, but he knew a few of the songs and decided it would work just fine. He pushed the tape in, rewinding the A side and hitting play. The opening chords of “Heat of the Moment” started, and he laughed. 

“Good Song!” he said to no one as he pulled out of the parking space and headed down the street. He had had to park three blocks from the dorm yesterday which is why he’d asked Cas to meet him out front tonight.

As he pulled up he saw Cas’ eyes go wide. He grinned. His baby always got a reaction. He reached over and unlocked the passenger side door, pulling the handle and throwing the door open. Cas, in that same tan trench coat, jeans, and a gray sweater, climbed in. His cheeks were flushed from the cold wind, and his hair was more ruffled than usual. Dean had a distinct desire to run his fingers through that hair, to be the one that made it look so perfectly messy. 

“This is your car?” Cas said, sounding shocked and appropriately awed. 

“Yep. This is my baby. She’s a 1967 Chevy Impala. Beautiful, isn’t she?” He said, rubbing the dashboard fondly. Cas smiled and nodded. “My dad bought her before I was born. She was my eighteenth birthday present.”

“Yes, she is very beautiful.” Cas said, looking around the interior. 

“Hungry?” Dean said, “I know this great little place. It’s been around forever, since the fifties I think. It’s kind of out of the way, but they have great burgers and pie.” He grinned. 

Cas smiled back at him. “That sounds wonderful. I love pie.” 

“My kind of man,” Dean said pulling away from the curb. He felt giddy suddenly. He had been nervous asking Cas out so soon after their movie-kissing-ice cream evening, but he really liked the guy and had wanted to see him again. Now he was glad he had asked. He stole a glance over, watching as Cas ran a hand over the leather of the seat. 

“What are you listening to?” Cas asked, eyes coming up to Dean’s. Dean looked back to the road. 

“Dude, it’s Asia.”

He glanced over again. Cas was doing that head tilt thing. Dean felt like a girl for thinking the guy was adorable but so be it – the guy was adorable. 

“Heat of the moment? This song is great!” he turned the volume up a notch. Cas was still looking at him. He could feel his gaze without even having to check. Dean tightened his grip on the steering wheel and willed himself to stay focused. When he heard Cas shift next to him, he glanced over. Cas’ head was tipped back onto the headrest, eyes closed. His mouth was moving silently, and Dean realized he was trying to follow the lyrics to the song. He watched Cas’ mouth forming the words for longer than was probably safe while he was driving before turning back to the road. 

“Yeah. I think I like that song,” Cas said as the song faded out. 

“Of course you do.” Dean said, his lips curving up again. “This is a mixtape Sammy and I made last summer, so I’m not sure what all is on it. No promises all the songs will be as good as that one.” Dean chuckled. The next song faded in, and Dean shrugged. “Like this one. I bet this was Sammy’s choice.”

“The boys are back in town? My sister, Anna, likes this one too.” 

The rest of the short drive was spent swapping sibling stories. Dean couldn’t imagine having four older brothers to deal with plus a younger sister. The fact that some of Cas’ brothers were much older –Michael was twelve years older than Cas he told Dean - was strange too. Dean thought that part of why he and Sam were so close was because they were only two years apart. He realized he had never really appreciated that fact until now.

When they pulled in Dean was happy to find a front parking space. The diner was a little run down looking with peeling paint and one loose piece of trim hanging crooked on the edge of the front window. The sign over the door was the same as always, if a little faded, naming the establishment “Luke’s Diner.” Dean held the door open for Cas to pass through and followed him into the warm restaurant. The smells of charred meat, syrup, and hot oil hit them immediately. Dean’s stomach growled audibly, and Cas laughed. Dean decided he could watch Cas laugh all day. His face scrunched up, the lines around his eyes becoming more prominent, his smile reaching all the way to those eyes; it went straight to that place inside Dean’s chest. 

They chose a booth off to the side, pulling off their coats and shoving them in first before sitting down. The place was pretty full, mostly middle-aged people and a few families. Only one other group of college-aged people, all girls, sat on the other side of the restaurant. They were laughing and talking excitedly together. 

The waitress came over immediately and asked for their drink orders. When she left Dean reached for a slightly sticky menu from a stack behind the napkin dispenser even though he already knew what he would order. Cas followed suit. Dean watched him over the top of his menu. Cas’ brow furrowed as his eyes trailed down the page. He had never seen someone concentrate so hard on a diner menu before. Cas’ eyes flicked up and caught him watching. 

“What?”

“Nothing. Is this okay?” Dean asked, feeling a little self-conscious suddenly. The diner wasn’t nice or anything, but he knew the food was good. 

“Yes. It’s great.” Cas said, smiling softly, “I just can’t decide if I want a burger, as you suggested, or breakfast. The smell of syrup really got to me when we walked in.”

Dean let out a nervous laugh. “Well you really can’t go wrong either way. They have great waffles here, none of that frozen crap like in the cafeteria.”

Cas nodded, looking back at the menu. 

The waitress brought their drinks over and set them down, tossing straws onto the tabletop. 

“You boys know what you’d like, or do you need more time?” she asked sweetly. 

Dean looked at Cas, who nodded. “I’ll have the bacon cheese burger, medium, with fries, please,” Dean said. 

“I’ll have a cheese burger, medium as well, with fries too, please.” 

The waitress nodded, scribbling on her notepad and left. 

“I decided a burger sounded better. We will just have to come back and have breakfast another time.” Cas said, tearing his straw out of its wrapper and sipping his drink. Dean smiled. 

“Good plan.” He said softly. Cas had basically just said he wanted to go out with him again, and that made Dean more excited than it should. He could tell he really liked this guy already, and he hoped this was a sign that the feeling was mutual. 

They sat that way for a while, sipping their drinks and looking around. 

“This place is interesting; how did you find it?” Cas asked.

“My dad was in the military, so we moved around a lot when I was a kid. We lived in Lawrence for four years, starting when I was ten. I think it’s the longest we lived anywhere until he retired. Anyway, my parents used to bring us here. When I moved back I was excited to find out it was still here and even more excited” He said, grinning as the waitress set down their plates, “to find out the food was just as good as I remembered.” 

Dean watched as Cas picked up his knife and began cutting his burger in half. He chuckled, thinking to himself again that the guy was adorable. He decided to forgo the niceties and picked his burger up whole, biting deep, and letting out a little groan of satisfaction. He chewed happily for a moment before looking up. Cas was staring at him. His knife was midway through his burger, but his hands were still. Before Dean could begin to feel self-conscious though, Cas blinked and looked down at his plate again, finishing cutting. The flush creeping up his cheeks did not go unnoticed. 

After his first bite, Cas let out his own pleased noise and smiled at Dean as he chewed. “This is the best burger I’ve ever had,” he said. 

Dean smirked a little, dipping a fry into ketchup, “That’s because you haven’t been to my Aunt Ellen’s place, The Roadhouse. She makes the best burgers known to man – and pretty fantastic pie too,” Dean said, his face practically beaming, “I’ll take you there sometime. It’s a little ways off, about an hour from here, but it’s totally worth it.”

“I’d like that,” Cas said, reaching out to steal the fry from his hand. 

“Hey! You have your own!”

“Yeah but yours taste better,” Cas said, his mouth quirking into an almost smile as he happily chewed the fry.  
Dean just shook his head and went back to eating. 

As soon as they finished with their burgers and most of the fries, Dean deliberately left some on his plate to save room, Dean handed Cas the smaller desert menu, also from behind the napkin dispenser. 

“I can vouch for the apple and pecan, haven’t tried the blueberry yet. The peach is good too, maybe a little too sweet. Oh and the pumpkin they make in the fall is amazing, almost as good as Ellen’s – but don’t ever tell her I said that.” He said.

Cas chuckled, giving the menu some serious thought. “I think I’ll have the pecan,” he finally said.  
Dean nodded, “Then I’ll get apple. That way you can try both.”

They ordered, Dean adding ice cream to his. Another silence fell over the little table. Dean ran his fingers across the tabletop through the water rings left by his glass, drawing lazy patterns. After a few moments Cas’ warm hand closed over his and he looked up. 

“I’m having a really good time. Thank you for dinner.” Cas said, blushing again. 

“Yeah, Cas, me too. I’m glad you said yes.” Dean laced their fingers together on the tabletop, stroking his thumb along the back of Cas’ hand. They stayed that way until the waitress brought over their pie. 

They both said thank you, releasing the other ones hand, and sitting back. Dean waited expectantly as Cas cut a bite off of his pie and brought it to his mouth. He made a soft sighing noise as he ate. Dean felt that familiar twist in his stomach at the sound and focused on his plate. He cut off a bite, making sure to get the ice cream with it. 

“Good, right?” he said, “Okay, try this one, that way you can have whichever one you like most.”

Cas nodded, opening his mouth. Dean, who had been planning on just handing him the fork, blushed a little and leaned forward to place the bite in Cas’ mouth. He couldn’t help but stare as Cas’ lips closed around the fork and he felt his stomach jump again when Cas made another small sighing moan. Cas’ tongue slid across his lips, chasing crumbs, and Dean was brought back to the night before. He remembered how good it felt kissing Cas, that same tongue diving into his mouth. He sat back, shifting in his seat – he hoped it wasn’t very noticeable. Cas’ eyebrow quirked up, but he didn’t comment except to say he would stick with his pecan. 

Feeling full, satisfied, and a little hyped up on sugar (and Cas’ company), Dean took Cas’ hand as they exited the restaurant. He opened the door to the impala, letting Cas in first before climbing in on his side. The engine roared to life, and Dean turned the heat on low. A steady stream of cold air came flowing out of the vents. 

“Sorry. The heat takes a few minutes to get going,” he said. Cas nodded, rubbing his hands together. 

“So what now? We could take a drive or go to a movie…“ Dean trailed off. 

“Let’s go for a drive. I’d like to hear more of this mixtape,” Cas said. 

“You like that, huh?” he said, pulling out of the lot and onto the street. 

“Yes. I’m not familiar with much music, but so far I like this. “

“You don’t listen to music?” Dean said, his surprise showing through. Dean loved music, always had. Some of his best memories came with a soundtrack of classic rock songs. 

“Not really. I was always too caught up in books when I was younger and I guess I just never developed an interest. I would like to though.” Cas said, looking out the window. “Anna is the musical one in my family. Her music collection is enormous. Any music I have at the moment is her doing.”

“Wow, Cas. It sounds like I need to make you your own mix. I can get you up to speed on classic rock. Hell, even a little country – the older stuff anyway.” Dean said. He immediately started making a list of bands in his head and choosing songs he thought Cas might like. 

“That would be great!” Cas smiled again. That sealed it: Dean was definitely making this mix. 

“Okay, for starters, let’s see…“ Dean said, ejecting the cassette and flipping it to the B side. He hit rewind and talked over the whine and whirr of the mechanism, “If I remember this mix at all, I think you need to hear…“ the tape stopped and Dean hit play, “This.” he said, grinning triumphantly when the first chords of the song started. He tapped his fingers on the steering wheel, keeping up with the beat. 

“Actually you might recognize this one,” he said, glancing over. 

Cas did the head tilt thing again. Dean wondered if he even knew he was doing it. After the first verse, Dean began to sing along. 

_Ramble On, And now's the time, the time is now, to sing my song._  
_I'm goin' 'round the world, I got to find my girl, on my way._  
_I've been this way ten years to the day, Ramble On,_  
_Gotta find the queen of all my dreams._

“Oh!” Cas said, his cheeks turning pink. “That day I saw you in your room; this is the song you were playing.” 

Dean nodded, continuing to sing. At the red light, he played air guitar until Cas was laughing again. 

“I like your version better,” he said as the song faded out. Dean reached across the seat and took his hand.  


After several more songs and an aimless lap around the city, Dean headed south. 

They parked in a small gravel turn around at the edge of the lake. A single street light covered the area in a buttery yellow light which bled through the windows into the Impala. 

“Have you ever been out here?” Dean asked. 

“I’m not sure where we are,” Cas said, chuckling. 

“Oh. This is Clinton Lake. It’s one of the smaller parks, but it’s my favorite because no one comes out here. In the summer it gets a few people, but there isn’t much to catch as far as fishing goes, and the bottom is rocky. Most people prefer the sandier areas on the north side.”

They both looked out the windshield. Dean always loved the view from this side of the lake because the city was blocked by the water. You could see one small light from the top of a radio or water tower, but otherwise the city was just a glow on the horizon. On a clear night you could usually see the stars. 

“It’s beautiful,” Cas said softly. Dean heard the click of the seatbelt and followed suit. Cas scooted across the bench seat and leaned against him. He wrapped his arm around the smaller man’s shoulders and pulled him close.  


“I wish I’d grown up somewhere like this. Somewhere quiet.” Cas said, his voice was still soft. “We lived in a small townhouse in Boston most of my childhood. My brother Samandriel and I had to share a bedroom, sometimes Balthazar would stay with us too - when he was fighting with the others. Anna was the only one who got her own room actually. It was always so loud - in the house and in the city. That’s part of why I read so much, you know? It was an escape, I guess.”

Cas pressed his face to Dean’s neck. Dean held him tighter, reveling in the warmth coming from him. He smelled faintly of the diner and of something spicy – cologne maybe, whatever it was Dean thought it fit him perfectly. 

“Yeah. I can imagine that would be rough. Sam and I shared a room too, but we always had somewhere to go to get away from each other. Sometimes you just need time apart.” He kissed Cas’ forehead. 

That same comfortable silence descended again. 

“How did you end up in Kansas?” Dean asked. Silently he sent up a little prayer of thanks for whatever had brought Cas here and to this moment with him. 

“Well, my mom died. And then my dad kind of lost it, so Michael took Anna and me in. The others had moved out already. We moved to Wichita a few years ago because Michael got a new job. Anna graduates next year and is talking about coming here too, but I don’t know if she actually will.” 

“I’m sorry, Cas, about your mom – and your dad, I guess. I’m sorry I brought it up. Are you okay?”

Cas just nodded. “Yes. I’m ok” he said. Dean lifted Cas’ chin with one hand and kissed him. The kiss was just a brush of lips, meant to comfort. When Dean started to pull away Cas leaned in and pressed another kiss to his mouth. This one was slow and soft, mouths open. Cas’ tongue barely darting out to touch his. He could feel Cas’ breath across his lips when they parted. “Well, actually, I’m a little cold,” he said as he snuggled up closer to Dean’s side. 

Dean chuckled. “Why don’t you climb in the backseat, and I’ll meet you back there in a minute? I’ll get a blanket out of the trunk.”

Cas nodded. 

Dean opened the door, bracing himself for the chill. He went around to the trunk and removed the blanket he kept back there. It was supposed to be for emergencies, if the car broke down and he ended up stranded somewhere. It was warm though and big enough to share. He opened the back door, and Cas let out a little yelp when a gust of cold air followed him in. 

“Sorry, sorry, here.” He said handing Cas the blanket. 

“The blanket is cold too, Dean.” Cas said. His face was scrunched up into what could only be referred to as a pout. Dean very much wanted to kiss the pout right off of him. 

Dean laughed. “Come here then” he said as he leaned back against the door stretching his legs across the seat and shifting until he was almost comfortable. He took Cas’ hands and tugged him forward into his lap. Cas settled against his chest, and Dean tucked the blanket in around them both. Dean sighed, loving the feel of Cas’ weight on him. When he looked at Cas again, he still had that small wrinkle in his forehead and his bottom lip stuck out just a tad farther than normal. Dean couldn’t help himself this time. He kissed him again, soft at first, nibbling that delicious bottom lip until Cas gasped and Dean could press against his open mouth. Slick and hot their tongues found one another. Cas tasted sweet - from the pie Dean guessed. Dean groaned as Cas’ hands made their way under his jacket and gripped his waist, pulling him closer. Dean tangled one hand in Cas’ hair, using it to pull his head back, exposing his throat. He covered the newly exposed skin in wet, sucking kisses, small bites, and swipes of his tongue. 

“Dean!” Cas groaned. 

Dean chuckled against his throat, kissing lower. Cas shivered when Dean tugged his sweater collar aside and scraped his teeth over a collarbone. He shoved at the lapels of the trench coat. Cas sat back, moving the blanket long enough to pull the coat off and toss it to the floorboard. Through some miracle that Dean wasn’t even sure he could recreate if he tried, he was able to pull his own coat off at the same time. Cas’ body pressed against his, heat radiating from both of them now. He ran his hands up Cas’ sides, feeling the lean muscle covered in soft sweater material. 

“Damn, Cas,” was all he could say. Cas blushed again, a sight Dean never thought he would grow tired of.  
Cas hands cupped Dean’s face like last time. Dean loved how soft and strong Cas’ fingers were. He shivered as Cas’ thumbs traced his cheekbones and down his jaw. 

“You are beautiful, you know that?” Cas said, those intense blue eyes trained on his. 

Dean broke their eye contact, feeling uncomfortable with the praise. When he looked back, Cas was still watching him, a soft smile on his lips. Choosing not to answer, Dean grabbed the back of Cas’ neck and used it to pull him forward again. Cas made a startled noise and then hummed appreciatively into Dean’s mouth. He rolled his hips and Dean couldn’t help the sound that came out of him. Cas repeated the motion and Dean kissed him harder, nipping at his lips with his teeth. Dean’s jeans were getting uncomfortable now, his erection pressing against the zipper. He slipped a hand between their bodies and palmed it, trying to adjust. Lithe fingers found his and pushed his hand away. Those same fingers traced down the length of him, still straining against the denim. Dean felt those touches all the way to his toes. Cas was still kissing him, all tongue and teeth, while his fingers stroked up and down. When he finally popped the button and slid down the zipper, Dean cried out in relief. Those same teasing fingers found their way inside and pulled him out through the front of his boxers.

“Fuck.” he said, voice breathy and deep. 

Cas’ hand withdrew and Dean whimpered – though he would never admit it. Cas brought his hand up between their faces, blue eyes locked on green, and licked a wet stripe up his palm. Dean couldn’t look away even if had wanted to – he didn’t. And then Cas’ hand was back around him, spit slick but still dry enough to cause a perfect amount of friction. He stroked Dean slowly, up and down his entire length, his wrist twisted at the head, thumb putting extra pressure on the sensitive underside. Dean felt on fire, his sweater too hot now, his only focus was Cas’ cool hand still stroking slowly. 

“Cas – faster,” he groaned, “Angel – please,”

Cas kissed him again, his hand moving faster. Dean groaned and felt the curling warmth low in his belly that told him he was close. Cas kissed his jaw, his neck, sucked on the sensitive spot behind his ear – and that was it. 

“Cas, I’m gonna” he managed to say before he was coming into Cas’ perfect fingers. Cas moaned. 

“You are so hot, Dean.”

Cas leaned against him, his head dropping to rest on his shoulder. They both panted. When Dean was clearheaded again he cupped Cas’ cheek. 

“What about you?” He said, his eyes trailed down Cas’ body to the obvious bulge in his jeans. Cas groaned into Deans neck. 

“Firmer but slower, same twist at the end,” he said, his voice deep and rumbling against Dean’s skin. Dean shivered. 

“You are going to kill me.” He said. He undid Cas’ button and zipper with less finesse than he would normally have. 

Cas felt good in his hand, hot and slick. He followed Cas’ instructions, using a firm grip to make long slow strokes. Cas panted against his neck, small noises and words falling from his lips. 

“Oh – Dean – mmm – like that- yes-“ 

His hips rolled into Dean’s hand, meeting Deans strokes. Dean groaned. Cas really was going to kill him he thought as his heart beat sped up again. 

Cas was still babbling into his neck, kissing, whimpering. Dean swiped his thumb along the head, pressing into the slit at the top of each stroke, still keeping the twist. Cas moaned.

“Dean, Dean, Dean,” he chanted as he came. He went limp against Dean’s chest. 

“You are amazing, Cas. You know that? Amazing.” Dean mumbled into Cas’ hair. 

Dean moved his hand from between them, wiping it on the blanket, and wrapped his arms around Cas. He could feel the wetness between their bodies becoming sticky, but he didn’t care. He held Cas close and kissed his temple, running his fingers through Cas’ hair. He smiled to himself as he ruffled it playfully. 

Dean couldn’t resist running his hands up and down Cas’ back, along his sides. He wanted to get to know every inch of him. He stopped after a few minutes when he heard Cas mumble something into his neck. 

“What?”

Cas leaned his head up. “It’s cold again,” he said. 

Dean laughed. “Okay then. Maybe we should head back.” Cas nodded. 

He motioned for Cas to sit up, grabbing the corner of the blanket to wipe them both off. They got redressed quietly, pulling their coats back on. 

When they got to the front seat, Cas sat in the middle, leaning against Dean, holding his hand in his lap. They stayed that way the whole ride back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On Tumblr at [Destiel Trashland](http://destieltrashland.tumblr.com/)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by the amazingly wonderful [Moontourist](http://archiveofourown.org/users/moontourist). She is my muse and the keeper of my sanity.

Cas held up two shirts, one green with small black stripes and one blue with buttons down the front. 

“Anna, help me out here.” he said. 

On the laptop screen, Anna looked both shirts over squinting her eyes and nodding. “Where are you going again?”

“An art thing on campus. My friend Ash has some pieces in it, and I want to go say hi and take a look. We will probably just walk around afterwards.” He looked at the two shirts again, leaning towards the green one.

“Go with the green, it’s more casual,” Anna said. She smiled at him as he nodded and tossed the other shirt onto the bed. 

“So when is he coming over?” 

“Three.” Cas said as he pulled his t-shirt off and the green one on. He smoothed down the front. 

“Hate to break it to you, but it’s three now.”

“Shit!” Cas said. He reached into the closet, pulling his jeans down from the shelf. “This is your fault, you know? If I had been studying like I was supposed to, I wouldn’t be running late.”

“Yeah but you wouldn’t have gotten to have this awesome conversation with me.” Anna said. 

He really was happy to see her. She looked good. Her red hair was in a short braid down one shoulder and the pink sweatshirt she had on complimented it rather than clashing. He had missed talking to her but his schedule, and Dean, had been taking up most of his time lately. He made a silent pact with himself to text and call her more often.

She laughed, “And I kind of like watching you run around all stressed out about seeing your boooy-friend.” She said, drawing the last word out in a sing-song voice. 

“He’s not my boyfriend. Well, we haven’t talked about it anyway.” Cas had been meaning to bring it up but every time they were together he got distracted or caught up in what they were doing and just never had. He didn’t know why he was being weird about it. He knew Dean really liked him, and he had very little doubt that Dean would be okay with the label but a little part of him was still afraid. 

“You’ve been dating for almost a month and you talk about nothing but him. He’s your boyfriend.”

“I talk about other things!” Cas said defensively as he changed into his jeans. He wiggled his hips and jumped once to get them up. Stupid things must have shrunk in the dryer again. 

Anna rolled her eyes, “Right. Dean made me a playlist, Dean loves pie, Dean has all the Harry Potter books, and one of them is signed.”

“You are the one who said the playlist was a big deal” Cas pointed out. He knew he had been way too excited when Dean brought over his thumb drive with the files on it though. Dean had insisted on listening to the playlist together the first time through, saying he wanted to see Cas’ reaction to some of the songs. They laid in Cas’ bed, snuggled up together under a throw blanket until the last song finished. 

Cas was about to continue when there was a knock at the door. “That’s him,” he said, smoothing down his shirt front again. 

“Oh I want to meet him!”

Cas look at the laptop and then the door. He knew they would have to meet eventually, and Anna would never stop complaining if he hung up on her now. 

“Fine. Nothing embarrassing, okay?”

She nodded, smiling brightly. 

Cas opened the door, still feeling a bit flustered. He didn’t even have his shoes on yet and his room was a mess.  
“Hello, Dean. I’m not ready, but it’s my sister’s fault.” He said motioning Dean inside the room.

“Hey, Cas” Dean smiled and leaned in for a kiss, pressing him against the doorframe. He felt the warmth of Dean’s body and relaxed into him. The kiss was chaste, no tongue (well not much) but Cas was still panting when a whistle sounded from across the room causing Dean to break the kiss. Cas laughed. 

“Anna is on skype and would like to meet you.” He said. 

Dean chuckled, still standing close, one hand tracing Cas’ cheek. “Well if I had known I was meeting the family, I would have dressed up.” 

Cas pulled back to look him over. He was wearing a well-fitting black t-shirt and trademark red plaid over shirt. 

“You look great, Dean. Plus, it’s just Anna. She’s still in her pajamas.”

He led Dean over to the bed, clearing a space for them both to sit, and made introductions. Dean smiled and waved, “Well, I see Cas isn’t the only good looking one in your family,” he said. 

Anna laughed. “Now I see why he can’t stop talking about you. Castiel, he is just as cute as you said! I thought for sure you were exaggerating.” 

Cas felt himself blush; he glanced over at Dean. 

“Cute, Cas? Come on. I’m ruggedly handsome if anything.”

Cas laughed at that. Dean wrapped an arm around him, pulling him close and kissing him again. Anna made a gagging sound. 

“If I had known you two were going to be gross I wouldn’t have asked to meet your boyfriend.”

Cas blushed again at the word boyfriend, stiffening slightly. Dean just laughed. “I can’t help it. He makes me a sap.” 

Anna gave Cas a knowing look. Cas was grinning before he realized it. 

They started to discuss music and after a few minutes of them bickering about which version of ‘Hurt’ was better – Dean voted for Cash, while Anna sided with Reznor - Cas slipped away to find his shoes. 

“I’m ready when you are.” 

Dean smiled at him again. The sight made Cas feel warm all over. He knew Anna was probably right and he probably did talk about Dean too much, but he really liked the guy. What else was he supposed to do? 

Anna and Dean said goodbye, exchanging emails before Cas could stop them. Cas waved and promised to text her later. 

…  
The walk across campus was surprisingly deserted. Cas guessed that most people were off campus for the weekend. They held hands and bumped shoulders, smiling at each other each time. The weather was getting warmer but there was still a chill in the air. 

“Sorry for springing Anna on you. I knew she would be upset if I didn’t let her talk to you.” 

“It was good Cas. I like her. I hope you like Sammy as much as I like her.” 

“And I don’t actually talk about you all the time”

Dean laughed. “Sam says the same thing about me. I think it’s normal for boyfriends to talk about each other,” he said with a smirk. 

Cas felt his face flush. “You caught that, huh?”

“Yeah. I also caught the look you gave her. It’s cool, Cas. I guess I just assumed we were, didn’t know we needed to talk about it.” 

“I just didn’t want to presume anything,” Cas said softly. He felt embarrassed for being hung up on a label. 

Dean stopped walking and wrapped his arms around him. “It was very thoughtful. Thanks, Cas. But yes, I would like to call you my boyfriend.” 

Cas beamed at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On Tumblr at [Destiel Trashland](http://destieltrashland.tumblr.com/)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by the amazingly wonderful [Moontourist](http://archiveofourown.org/users/moontourist). She is my muse and my favorite!

Cas couldn’t believe it had been two months already. He fingered the edge of the small package tucked safely away in the pocket of his jeans. He pulled it out and examined the hastily drawn bow on the top of the striped paper. He wished now he hadn’t drawn it, and he hoped Dean wouldn’t think it was cheesy or something. He slipped the package back in his pocket as he adjusted his shirt again; he didn’t know why he had let Gabriel talk him into wearing this button up shirt (just because he said it matched his eyes and looked really good on him) instead of the t-shirt he had picked out. He hoped he wouldn’t be overdressed for this surprise anniversary date. 

He heard the impala before he saw it, and it made him smile. He was starting to love that car, and not only because of all the times they had made out –and other things- in the backseat. That thought - and the quickly remembered images of Deans mouth on his skin, the feel of his hands, the sounds of his panting breath- all made Cas blush. Part of him hoped that Dean was planning something like that this evening. Shaking himself out of this train of thought, Cas opened the door. 

“Hey babe, happy anniversary,” Dean said, as Cas slid into the seat. He leaned across for a quick kiss. 

“Happy anniversary to you too,” Cas replied. He pulled the package out of his pocket. “Here. I know we said no gifts but…” He trailed off. Dean smiled at the small bundle. 

“Thanks, Cas” he said. 

“Open it,” Cas said. Dean pulled the wrapping paper off at the seam and uncovered the cassette tape case. He grinned. 

“Did you make me a mix tape? This is awesome! How did you do it?” he asked. He pulled the tape out examining both sides. One side simply said ‘Dean + Cas’ and the other side had the date and ‘Happy Two Months!’ on it. 

Cas smiled back at him. He had been nervous making the tape. Dean had been exposing him to music since their first date, during car rides or through head phones at breakfast. He had worked really hard to mix in songs he knew Dean loved with songs that reminded him of Dean and even a few that were just cheesy and romantic. Some of the songs were even from the music Anna had given to him. He hoped Dean wouldn’t mind the mixed genres. 

“I have my ways,” he said. Gabriel had helped him make the tape. He knew a guy who knew a guy who had a cd player/tape deck that had an MP3 hookup. Cas still didn’t know what Gabriel had given the guy to get to use the device, but he chose not to ask. He had thanked Gabriel profusely and offered to do all of his laundry for a month (something he would undoubtedly regret later). 

“Thank you, babe,” Dean said, leaning in for another kiss. They fell into sync naturally, each one tilting so that their mouths slotted together just right. The kiss was soft, open mouthed, but sweet. Dean groaned as he pulled away.   
“God, I love kissing you,” he said, his voice low. Cas nodded in agreement. 

They both smiled. Turning back to the stereo, Dean ejected the current cassette and slipped in the new one. When the first song began Dean started to laugh. 

“No way!” he said, staring at Cas. Cas grinned. “I can’t believe you put this song on here.”

“You love pie. It seemed appropriate.” 

Dean cranked it up as he pulled out of the spot, singing along. 

_She's my cherry pie_  
 _Cool drink of water_  
 _Such a sweet surprise_  
 _Tastes so good_  
 _Make a grown man cry_  
 _Sweet cherry pie_  
…  
They had been driving for about thirty minutes when Cas started to get an idea. 

“I think I know where we’re going,” he said. “Can I guess?”

Dean chuckled and nodded. “Sure Cas.”

“The Roadhouse?” 

Dean shook his head. “How the hell did you figure that out? There is lots of stuff out this way; it could have been anything.” 

Cas chose not to mention that he had looked The Roadhouse up after Dean brought it up last time. 

“Because you are a romantic, and you said you wanted to take me there on our first date, remember?”

Dean’s cheeks went a little pink at the comment, and he didn’t respond. 

“So does that mean I’m going to meet your Aunt?” Cas said, feeling a little nervous suddenly. 

“Yeah, and my cousin Jo.” Dean glanced over at him, “but don’t worry; I’m sure they will love you.” 

Cas took a deep breath and willed himself to relax. He would never admit it to Dean, but he was equal parts nervous and excited about meeting Dean’s family. He hoped it would go as well as Dean meeting Anna had – they had even become friends and now texted each other occasionally and had a running music related email string going. It was way too early to be thinking long term, but a small part of him –that he only acknowledged in the dark of his room as he was falling asleep- thought it was a great sign that Dean got along with his family. 

…

The building looked like an old barn, even down to the red paint and white trim. It was set back from the street far enough to mute the traffic sounds and to give it a secluded look. From the parking lot Cas could just see a small a two story addition in the back and what looked like a large patio area to the right side of the building. He smiled looking the place over. He could definitely see the appeal, especially for Dean who was so fond of out of the way places. 

“This place looks cool,” he said as he exited the car. 

Dean smiled, a flash of pride crossing his face. “Right? I try to come up here for at least once a month. Sometimes, if they are really busy, Ellen even lets me help out bartending. I can’t make all the frou-frou drinks, but I can pour a beer just fine.” He laughed a little and rubbed the back of his neck. “Ready to go in?” 

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” Cas said, taking Dean’s hand.

Inside the air was warm and a little hazy filled with the smells of fried food, smoke, and beer. The place was dark, lit almost exclusively by amber shaded lights hanging down over each booth and across the bar. Tables scattered throughout the room had small lamps on them, most with beer company logos on the shades. Across from the front door was a staircase leading up to a loft area where Cas could just make out several pool tables. The sound system wasn’t overly loud, playing something that definitely had the twang of country music to it. 

“Get over here boy!” a woman’s voice called out. Dean’s face broke into a grin as he pulled Cas towards the bar. 

The woman was an attractive brunette, in her forties, wearing a dark button up shirt over a tank top and jeans. She came around the edge of the bar as they approached and enveloped Dean in a hug. 

“I was wondering if you were going to make it this month. It’s not like you ever call me; I have to find out everything from Joanna Beth.” She said, smacking him lightly on the back of the head. Dean laughed. 

“Sorry, Ellen. Actually, I don’t even call Jo; she calls me most of the time. I just forget.” He looked sheepish. 

Cas smiled watching the two of them. Ellen looked at Dean with such fondness; an outsider might have thought she was his mother. It was obvious there was real love between the two of them. 

“Are you going to introduce me or just leave me hanging?”

“Oh, right. Sorry. Cas, this is my Aunt Ellen. Ellen, this is Cas, my boyfriend.” 

Ellen gave him an appraising look. Her face took on a stern countenance and for a moment Cas felt the hair on his neck prickle. He could tell this woman was not one to be messed with. Then Ellen’s face softened, and she smiled. 

“You are a very handsome young man, and I’ve heard good things about you – from Jo” She gave Dean another stern look, “It’s a pleasure to meet you.” 

“It’s nice to meet you too, Ma’am.” 

“Just call me Ellen.” She smiled at him then and ran a hand through his hair, ruffling it. 

“How the hell did you manage this one?” she said, her face turning serious again as she looked at Dean. “He’s good looking, polite, and smart – from what I hear.” Dean blushed and Ellen laughed again, harder this time. “You are too cute when you are sweet on somebody, Dean. Ok how about you boys take that booth towards the back. That way you’ll be in Jo’s section. She’ll kill me if I put you anywhere else. “

They both nodded, promising to find her again before they left and headed to the back. The booth was located under the overhang of the loft, making it even darker than the main floor. The amber shade directed the light into an almost perfect circle on the table top. Once seated, Cas glanced around the room, noticing that it was fairly crowded for so early in the evening. Most of the tables in the center were full and the bar was quickly running out of stools. 

When he turned back to the table Dean was watching him. He caught his gaze, noting how the amber light made the gold flecks in his eyes stand out. They did this often, just sit and look at one another. He was fascinated by the freckles on Dean’s skin, the lines in his lips, and the ever changing color of his eyes, and sometimes he just couldn’t stop himself from drinking it all in. He guessed it was the same for Dean. 

“You boys want me to come back later when you’re done doing whatever it is you are doing?” 

The strong female voice cut through his thoughts. 

He turned quickly to the stranger, a pretty blonde girl about their age in a black tank top and short jean shorts. She was looking at Dean, not noticing him at all. Dean scowled at her. He opened his mouth to say something but then Dean spoke. 

“Shut up, Joanna Beth.” He said, emphasizing the name. She rolled her eyes. 

“Dean Samuel Winchester, don’t start with me.”

“First, that’s not my name. Second, quit being rude. Cas, meet my cousin, Jo. Jo, meet my boyfriend, Cas.”

Joanna looked him up and down, and in that gesture alone he could see the family resemblance with her mother. She smiled, looking back at Dean and cocking an eyebrow. 

“Now I see why you won’t shut up about him.” She said. “Hey, Cas. It’s nice to finally put a face to all the stories.”

Cas’ cheeks reddened. Even though he knew Dean talked about him with his family, it was still flattering to hear it.   
“It’s nice to meet you too, Jo.” They talked for a few minutes about school, where Cas was from, and how he and Dean had met before Jo looked back towards the bar with a sigh. Ellen was motioning for her. 

“Alright. The usual, Dean?” she said with a wink. Dean nodded. “Cas?” 

“Just get him the same thing, Jo.” 

Cas cocked his head at Dean but stayed silent. 

“Can do. Just make sure he knows.” She said, giving him a hard stare again until Dean nodded, holding his hands up in surrender. She dropped a menu in front of Cas, smiled at them both, and left. 

“Dean?” 

Dean smiled, looking a little sheepish. “Okay, I should have asked you first, but she got here too fast. Jo sneaks me a beer or two when I’m here. She’s bringing you one too, if you want it. Just don’t tell Ellen. God, she would string us both up if she knew.” His smile was gone by the end of his statement. 

Cas chuckled. “Yes, Dean. That’s fine. What kind of Beer? I usually go for IPAs, but I am willing to try new stuff.”

Dean looked a little surprised for a second but recovered quickly. “Uh, no clue. She gets whatever is easiest. Usually whatever is farthest from Ellen.” 

They continued their discussion, Dean admitting he hadn’t really developed a beer preference yet since he usually only drank here, until Jo returned. She threw out two cardboard coasters before setting the glasses down. 

“Ready to order?”

Cas shook his head, realizing he hadn’t even opened the menu yet. He browsed it quickly while Dean and Jo chatted. Once he made his decision they both ordered, and Cas handed back the menu. 

“What kind of pie did Ellen make today?”

“Cherry.”

Dean groaned almost obscenely, and Cas felt a tingle run through him. 

“Two slices later.” 

“You got it.” She punched him on the shoulder lightly as she left. 

“It still amazes me that you make those noises about pie, Dean,” Cas said, giving Dean a heated look. Dean caught it and flushed a little. 

“You like that, huh?”

Cas nodded, sipping from his glass. “This is good.” He said, exaggerating his hum of pleasure with his next sip. Dean smirked at him. 

…

After a dinner of the best burger he’d ever had, Cas was working on his second beer and a fantastic piece of cherry pie. He was feeling pretty good. Halfway through the meal Jo had managed to sneak a round of Happy Anniversary whiskey shots for the three of them. The burn had been something new, but the warmth in his throat and stomach as the liquor went down was well worth it. Plus, now he was tipsy. His limbs felt heavier than normal, and his head had that pleasant, fuzzy feeling to it. Dean was wearing a t-shirt – Cas had felt overdressed earlier until Dean commented on how good the shirt looked on him – and Cas couldn’t help but stare at his arms. He loved the way his biceps pulled the sleeves taut, especially when he had his elbows bent on the table. Cas reached out to run a hand down one of them, squeezing and holding for a moment. Dean groaned softly at the touch. Cas felt a little thrill run up his spine. 

“You have very nice arms, Dean. Have I told you that?”

Dean smiled at him. “Yeah, Cas, I think you have. Thank you.” 

Cas reached out with his foot and ran it up Deans calf slowly. Dean chuckled low in his throat. 

“How are you doin’ there, Cas?”

“I’m great, Dean”

“Are you drunk?”

Cas thought about it a moment. He had only been drunk a few times in his life, but he remembered it being much more involved than this. The room spun, his stomach felt heavy and later upset, he felt like he couldn’t coordinate his limbs – that was definitely not what he was feeling now. 

“No, Dean. I’m just a little bit tipsy. I feel all warm and fuzzy.” 

Dean laughed at that, a short bark of a laugh that had Cas smiling again. He so loved when he could make Dean laugh. 

“Ok. Since you’re all loosey goosey, maybe you’ll answer this question for me.” 

Cas sat forward a little, forgetting his pie and bringing his hands down to cup Dean’s bent elbows on the tabletop. He felt a small amount of apprehension but pushed it down. 

“Okay. What’s the question?”

“Remember that morning, after I kissed you in the bookstore?” Dean’s cheeks pinked a little at the memory, “You said you had been jumped in public before and it was nothing like that. Will you tell me that story? I’ve been curious ever since you said it.” He smiled as he said the words, but Cas could see the little bit of tension around his mouth. Dean was nervous about the question. 

“Well, it’s not really much of a story. I was in high-school, and I had this boyfriend, Zeke. One day he was supposed to meet me at the mall after school, but he never showed. I was super pissed at him because I was just hanging around the food court for two hours, alone. People saw me sitting there-“ he stroked up Deans arms, remembering how embarrassed he had been. “Anyway, just as I was getting up to leave he came out of nowhere and was standing right behind me. I started to shout at him; I didn’t even let him explain - I really was upset. He kissed me though and lifted me up until I was sitting on a table. Then we just made out until the security guard came over to break us up. There may have been a little over the clothes groping too.”

Dean slowly chewed a bite of his pie. Cas watched him for a moment, wondering what he was thinking. Then Dean started to laugh again. “Damn, Cas. You’re right, the bookstore was nothing compared to that.” His voice went lower, huskier, “Though, I can’t say I would have been upset if it had turned out that way.” 

Cas smiled at him, taking another sip of his beer. “A big fan of PDA, huh?” 

Dean grinned, standing and climbing into Cas’ side of the booth. Cas pressed against him, snuggling up when Dean wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “You know I am.” 

He leaned in and kissed Cas’ cheek, his jaw, the corner of his mouth. Cas pulled him closer. Their lips met and Cas moaned into it. Dean’s hand came up to run down the front of Cas’ shirt, opening another button at the top. Cas shivered at the touch of Dean’s warm, rough fingers dipping in to run down his sternum. 

“Dean,” Cas panted, “what about your aunt and Jo?” 

Dean crowded in with his body, causing Cas to move further into the booth, into the darker corner against the wall. 

“They aren’t paying attention to us. Plus, it’s dark over here.” His hands trailed down again. Cas sighed into the touch, reaching his own hands out to wrap around Deans waist. He kissed him again, insistent this time. The buzz in his system made his lips tingle. Dean tasted like the sweetness of cherries and the bitterness of beer. Cas couldn’t get enough. He swiped his tongue through Dean’s mouth again and again, not letting Dean gain any ground. Dean groaned into his mouth. Cas’ hands played at the waistband of his jeans, dipping in and skimming the soft skin just below. He tugged Dean’s hips forward, against his while, in contrast to the movement, he pulled away from the kiss. 

“Dean. We can’t do this here. The impala?” he breathed into Dean’s ear. Dean groaned again, his mouth on Cas’ neck, sucking a mark near the collar of his shirt. 

“Yeah,” he said against Cas’ skin. “No, wait. I have a better idea. Give me ten minutes.” 

Cas felt his heart sink at the words. He didn’t want to wait ten minutes. He nodded though and Dean pulled away. He leaned back in for another kiss before he walked off. Cas saw him run a hand through his hair and shake his head before he approached Jo. They talked for a minute. Cas took another bite of his pie, trying to give himself something to focus on. Jo looked over at Cas and smiled, rolling her eyes and laughing. She pointed at Dean, and he nodded. They shook hands over the bar. 

Dean came back across the room. 

“Come on, babe.” He said, taking Cas’ hand. Cas followed, sliding out of the booth. They made their way through a short hallway to the right of the bar. They passed the restrooms and went out a back door onto the patio. This area was full of people as well. Small, twinkling lights draped between the wall of the building and posts at the edge of the brick patio. They cut through the crowd, holding hands, and headed out a small gate at the back. They approached the addition Cas had seen from the parking lot. 

“Where are we going, Dean?” Cas said.

“Ellen has a spare room out here for when she has a late night or one of her friends is too drunk to drive home. Jo said she’ll cover for us for a while.” He held up a key and grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On Tumblr at [Destiel Trashland](http://destieltrashland.tumblr.com/)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by the beautiful and talented [Moontourist](http://archiveofourown.org/users/moontourist). She is my BFF <3.

This was a really good idea. Hell, this might be the best idea he’d ever had, Dean thought as he pulled Cas inside the door with him. He pressed their bodies together, the rough wood of the door against Cas’ back. He picked up where he’d left off in the restaurant, kissing and sucking at Cas’ collarbones as he worked the buttons of his shirt open. Cas moaned against him, grinding their half hard cocks together through denim. He groaned. 

Cas put his hands on Deans chest and pushed him back, putting space between them. Panting, his eyes searched the room. Luckily for them both someone left the lights on downstairs, illuminating the storage area. Kegs and cases of beer lined the walls of one side of the room and several refrigerators lined the other side.

“Guest room?” Cas said, his voice low and breathy. Dean nodded. 

“Upstairs”

And Cas was back on him, mouths locked, taking measured steps forward so that Dean could keep up, stumbling backwards. His hands roamed Dean’s body, gripping his waist, playing down his ribs. Every kiss with this guy made him feel lightheaded. He couldn’t understand how Cas had that effect on him after such a short amount of time but he didn’t really want to question it either. Cas bit his bottom lip, sending a jolt of pleasure-pain through him, and he nearly fell over the first step. With strong hands around his waist Cas stopped his fall, breaking apart to smile at him. 

“Go,” he said, pushing Dean gently again. Dean turned, grabbing Cas’ hand and practically ran up the steps. 

As soon as they reached the landing Cas was tugging on Dean’s shirt, pulling it over his head. Dean chuckled and returned the favor sliding Cas’ shirt down his arms, using his hips to press Cas against the hallway wall. He kissed down Cas’ neck, dipping his tongue into the divot at the base of his throat. 

“Dean,” Cas breathed. His hands cupped Dean’s cheeks and pulled his face up to meet his. They kissed again. Dean loved the feel of their bare chests pressed together, Cas’ feeling cool against his overheated skin. Dean held him there before leading him by his hips closer to the bedroom door. Each inch forward punctuated by Cas’ fingers kneading into the back of his neck, keeping them close, their kisses deep and lingering.

They stumbled through the doorway and Dean was never so happy to see a queen sized mattress with well-worn sheets in his life. The brass bedframe squeaked as Dean backed Cas into it. Cas’ knees hit the mattress and flattening his palms against Cas’ chest, Dean pushed him backwards playfully. He yelped in surprise and laughed as his torso bounced once. 

Dean knelt in front of him, and Cas leaned up onto his elbows. Dean laid a trail of small kisses and licks across his stomach loving the salt taste of his skin. His fingers made quick work of the button and zipper of his jeans. Dean groaned when he saw that Cas had skipped wearing boxers tonight. His cock jutted out of the open waistband, flushed and hard already. Cas blushed, smiling down at him. 

“Doesn’t hurt to be prepared,” he mumbled. 

Dean smiled back, tugging the waistband down. Cas shimmied his hips a little, planting his heels on the edge of the bedframe to get leverage. Once his jeans were off Dean pushed the crumpled fabric to the side. Cas’ hands were in his hair, scratching through the too short parts at the back and twisting into the longer strands on top. He ran his hands up the inside of Cas’ thighs, settling between them. He marveled at the fine hairs there and how soft the tanned skin was. He scratched his nails down them, leaving pink trails. Cas moaned, tugging at his hair, gently insisting Dean move closer. 

“Dean, Please” 

“Alright, Angel, I’ve got you,” he said. 

With a firm hand on Cas’ hip, he licked a stripe up the underside of Cas’ cock before taking the head into his mouth. Cas let out a breath in a fast woosh of air and the fingers in his hair tightened for a moment. One hand wrapped around the base, movements firm but slow, meeting his lips at the top of each stroke. He swirled his tongue, tasting both bitter and salt. His strokes became shorter as he took more into his mouth, starting a rhythm, hollowing his cheeks, relishing the feel of Cas hot and heavy against his tongue. Cas’ hands clenched and unclenched in his hair, guiding but not forcing. Dean loved it. Loved knowing that Cas was struggling to control himself, that Dean made him do that. He felt his own arousal building. His jeans were uncomfortably tight now, his cock pressing hard against the zipper. 

With one hand he popped the button and slid the zipper down, groaning as the pressure on his cock let up. Cas moaned again, his hips coming up in small jerking movements. 

“DeanDeanDean, stop stop, I’m close,” he called out as his fingers pulled at Deans hair again. Dean slid off, letting his lips and tongue drag up Cas’ length one last time. 

He stood, shoving his pants and boxers off as he leaned forward to capture Cas’ mouth again. His bottom lip was plump from being bitten and Dean ran his tongue along it. They crawled up the bed together, mouths never leaving one another. 

Dean settled on top of Cas, their legs intertwined, their cocks slotted against each other. He rolled his hips, kissing Cas deeper. Cas wrapped an arm around his shoulders and another around his waist. Before he knew what was happening, Dean found himself flat on his back, Cas’ hands coming out from under him, a small smirk on his face. Dean groaned. He always managed to forget how strong Cas was. While Dean was built stocky, his musculature obvious, Cas was deceptively lean. Being manhandled by the smaller man was quickly becoming one of Dean’s favorite things. 

“God I love that you can do that. You are so hot babe.”

“You are pretty hot yourself, Dean,” Cas said. 

Cas kissed down his chest, sucking and nibbling at each nipple in turn. Dean let out a sound that was definitely not a whimper. Cas continued his path south, nipping at Deans ribs, running his tongue down the trail of hair below his belly button. Dean resisted the urge to roll his hips again, craving friction of any kind. 

“You’re killing me, Angel.” 

Cas smiled up at him, his mouth mere centimeters from where Dean wanted it most. 

“Am I?”

Dean groaned again, tilting his head back and closing his eyes when Cas’ mouth finally closed around his cock in one slick movement. Dean felt it all the way to his toes. Cas bobbed up and down rhythmically, taking Dean into his throat more than once. Dean’s fingers curled into the sheets as he felt that familiar warmth building. He shuddered and let out a strangled little noise when Cas pulled off, way too soon in his opinion. He felt Cas move away and opened his eyes. He admired the lines of his body as Cas leaned over the side of the bed, the muscles in his back stretching taut as he reached for something. He came back a moment later with a small packet of lube and a condom. He watched as Cas poured some of the liquid onto his fingers before resuming his position between Deans legs. 

He didn’t tease this time, too far gone. With practiced movements he inserted one finger, followed by a second. Dean moaned at the intrusion, relishing the slight burn. Cas crooked his fingers up, pushing and pulling them in and out, stretching and pressing inside. Dean shuddered again, feeling the zing of Cas’ fingers ghosting over his prostate, the light touches driving him mad. 

“Babe, right there – please,” He managed to gasp out. 

Cas pressed more firmly, making small circle motions with the pads of his fingers until Dean jumped. He keened as the feeling swept through him; tingling through his limbs, burning through his core. Cas kept pressing, circling, as he slipped a third finger inside. Deans hips bucked shallowly. 

It wasn’t enough. He wanted more, he wanted Cas. 

“Come on, Angel, It’s fine.” 

Cas kept up his rhythm, stroking in and out. Dean had learned that Cas would not rush this part, no matter how much he wanted him to. After a few more moments, Cas placed a kiss on his inner thigh and withdrew his fingers. Dean whined involuntarily at the loss. Cas smiled at him softly. He tore the condom open with his teeth – so fucking hot, Dean thought- and rolled it on. 

“You are so sexy like this Dean,” Cas said, his voice deep and rougher than usual. “Beautiful.” 

Those impossibly blue eyes locked on his. Dean always felt overwhelmed in these moments. His mind filled with thoughts of seeing those eyes and hearing those words for years to come. It was too much, too soon, but it was there. 

Spreading Deans knees further, Cas pressed in. Dean let out a long stuttering groan as Cas bottomed out in one slow, smooth slide. He loved this, the hot, warm, full feeling of Cas inside him. He loved the way Cas’ eyes closed and he held his breath, steadying himself and letting Dean adjust. Cas took his hand, intertwining their fingers and pinning it by his head. He looked down at Dean, his eyes dark, lips still bitten red, breathing in short quick bursts over him. 

“Move, Cas,” he growled. He wrapped his legs around Cas’ waist, pulling him closer, deeper. Cas moaned, his head dropping forward. He kissed Dean again, all teeth and tongue as he pulled out almost all the way before thrusting back in. 

“Fuck, Cas.”

Cas kept his thrusts deep and hard enough to punch the breath out of Dean each time. They fell into rhythm together, Dean lifting his hips to meet each thrust. 

“So good – Feel so good, Dean,” Cas said, panting. Dean just groaned. Cas released his fingers and used his hands to shift Deans hips, changing the angle and hitting his prostate with each stroke.

“There, there, there,” Dean cried out.

The new position trapped his cock between their bodies, every stroke causing Cas’ sweat slick stomach to drag across it. It was too much and not enough all at once. Dean felt lightheaded again, his blood rushing in his ears. He felt the warmth pooling low in his belly that told him he was getting close. 

“Cas, I’m –“ he said, unable to get the words out. Cas took the hint and sped up his thrusts, grunting and muttering curses.

“Fuck – Dean, so hot – close- Ah, Babe!” 

He tightened his thighs around Cas, grabbing at his shoulders, pulling him in closer. The pressure on his cock increased and that was it. He felt the warmth spread through him, his back arching up as he came between their bodies. Cas grunted, hips stuttering. He kept thrusting, fast but still so deep, one, two, three more times and he came with a choked cry. His body collapsed on top of Deans. 

Dean let his legs relax, dropping to the mattress. Cas panted into his collarbone, his breath hot against his skin. Dean held him there as they each caught their breath. 

After a moment, Cas rolled off of him, removing the condom and spreading out across the bed. He covered his eyes with a forearm. 

“Come here,” he mumbled. 

Dean laughed. “You’re the one who moved away.” He huffed an exaggerated sigh before turning on his side and scooting closer to the smaller man until they were touching again, chest to hip, legs intertwined. Cas pulled him closer, wrapping his free arm around Dean’s shoulders. 

“Tired.” 

“Yeah Babe, me too. We can lay here a little while.”

Dean breathed in Cas’ comforting scent, settling his head against his chest and closing his eyes. 

\----

The first thing he noticed when he woke up was that Cas had turned and curled up, knees to his chest, tucking his entire body into Dean’s, which was curved around him. At some point they had pulled the blankets up over them, and Dean nestled down into them more fully, enjoying the warmth. He kissed the top of Cas’ head, nuzzling the messy brown hair and ran his fingers down Cas’ arm, listening to his even breaths. 

That was when he realized how quiet it was. All the noises from outside were gone: no music, no talking, or laughing. He looked over at the one window in the room – inwardly grateful that it had a curtain since he had completely forgotten it existed last night – and saw light peeking in around the edges. 

They must have slept all night. He groaned, wondering idly why Ellen and Jo hadn’t barged in on them. Cas stirred.  
“You okay?” he asked, turning his face towards Dean’s but not opening his eyes. Dean smiled. 

“Yeah, Cas. I’m fine.” He placed a soft kiss on his lips.

Cas hummed his approval at the gesture. Dean laid little kisses across his forehead, cheeks, eyelids, and chin. Cas’ face scrunched up. 

“What time is it?” he said, his blue eyes sliding open. Dean smiled at him again, brushing the hair off his forehead. 

“No clue. Looks light outside though.” 

“Crap.” Cas said, “Is your aunt going to be mad at us?” 

“Maybe. Maybe not.” 

When they got downstairs they found a note taped to the inside of the door. 

“Boys, you better call me tomorrow, you owe me a goodbye. –Ellen P.S. Leave the key on the door frame.” 

Dean smiled at the note, showing it to Cas and shrugging sheepishly. Worth it, he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On Tumblr at [Destiel Trashland](http://destieltrashland.tumblr.com/)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by the amazingly wonderful super talented spooktacular [Moontourist](http://archiveofourown.org/users/moontourist). She is my muse and the only reason I finished this :)

**Dean: Hey babe, I know it’s date night but would you mind if we stopped by Bobby’s on the way to the Roadhouse? I want to drop some stuff off. Don’t want to stress Baby’s suspension trying to take all my stuff at once on Friday ;)**

**Yeah that’s fine. :) Can’t wait to see you!**

**Dean: Same here :)**

Cas smiled at the phone. It was the end of the semester, just three days before the summer started. He had been packing all day, trying to get all of his stuff into boxes and his suitcase. He didn’t know how he had accumulated so much stuff in just a year, but he definitely had way more than when he moved in. 

He was going back to Wichita to stay with Michael and Anna for the summer while Dean was staying with his Uncle Bobby just outside of Lawrence. Bobby had offered him a job, and Dean had jumped at the chance to make some extra cash. At first Cas had been determined to stay in Lawrence for the summer, feeling strange about going back to live with his brother and not wanting to leave Dean for three months. Anna had persuaded him to come back for her though. Dean wasn’t happy about the idea of not seeing Cas over the summer either, so they made an agreement: Dean would come stay with him for two weeks in July and he would come stay with Dean for two weeks in August, right before the fall semester started. 

Cas chuckled to himself, remembering the dinner they had had with Bobby when Dean brought up the idea. They met at the Roadhouse and at first Cas had been intimidated by the gruff old man. Intimidated that is, until Ellen came to the table. Bobby’s face lit up, and he smiled unconsciously as soon as she arrived. He was very polite, even a little flirty with her, and she just laughed, patting his shoulder and throwing a wink back at him. Once she left the table, Bobby had lifted his dirty baseball cap to wipe his brow before turning his stern face back to both boys. Dean laughed first and once he got started Cas couldn’t help but follow. 

“Just ask her out, old man,” Dean had said, wiping a tear from the corner of his eye. 

“Shut it. Idjits,” Bobby had grumbled back. 

Dean had teased him about his crush for the rest of the dinner, and Cas had even gotten in a few shots towards the end of the night. He really liked the older man. He was funny and charming in a curmudgeonly way. Plus, it was obvious how much he cared for Dean and his brother. Cas was looking forward to his visit this summer. 

Later that evening they pulled up to Singer Salvage, Bobby’s business and homestead, with a trunk full of boxes. By the looks of it, Dean had accumulated more stuff than Cas had. They unloaded the car, shoving boxes against the walls of the small room Dean would be using for the summer. When he came to visit they would be sharing the space, and Cas was looking forward to that too. They would not have the same luxury at Michael’s. 

“Take a walk with me?” Dean asked, holding out his hand. Cas took it, and let Dean lead him away from the house and into the yard. They walked through aisles made up of cars and trucks in various states of repair as well as piles of tires and parts. The place was primarily a salvage yard, but Bobby also took in some repair jobs and even a few restorations. 

As they approached the end of one aisle Dean stopped, turning to face him. 

He reached into his pocket and pulled something out, keeping it hidden in his hands. 

“I have a surprise for you,” he said. He put his hands behind his back, making an exaggerated show of swapping the item from hand to hand. “Pick a hand.”

Cas smiled at him. He thought about it a moment, staring at Dean’s excited face. 

“Left” he said, leaning in and reaching for his arm. Dean met him halfway, pressing their lips together softly. He drew back. 

“Nope. Pick again.” 

Cas laughed. “Right,” he said, holding out his hands. 

Dean grinned, his whole face lighting up. It made Cas’ chest fill with warmth and hope. He was totally gone on the guy, even if it had only been a few months. He hadn’t said anything yet, but he knew it was true; he could feel it deep down. 

Dean held out his right hand, hovering it above Cas’ waiting palms before opening it. 

A set of keys attached to a small keychain fell out. Cas looked at the keys curiously, tilting his head unconsciously. The little keychain had a small, silver angel dangling off the end of it. 

“What do they go to?” 

Dean took his hand and led him around the end of the aisle, coming face to face with a car. The large vehicle was mostly gold, the paint scraped off on one door and patched with gray primer on the roof. It had a dent in one side panel and was sitting on two flat tires. 

“Dean?” Cas asked, even more confused than before. 

“It’s for you, Cas,” he said, his grin faltering a little, “I know it doesn’t look like much right now, but I’m going to fix it up over the summer. And you can help when you come visit. I can show you how to do a bunch of stuff.” 

Cas took a few steps towards the car, circling around it slowly. He ran his finger along the lines of the roof and back panels, liking the looks of it. The word Continental was spelled out across the arch of the trunk.

“I just thought it would be nice if you had your own car, and it would be a fun project for the summer. Bobby gave me a really good deal on it, and he’s going to help me find the parts and stuff.” 

When Cas made it back to where Dean was standing, Dean was shifting from foot to foot. “If you hate it, Cas, we can find another one or just scrap the whole idea. I just thought you might like this one; I’m not even sure why.”  


Cas smiled at him, closing the distance between them and crushing their mouths together. He wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist and hugged him tight. 

“It’s amazing! I can’t believe you did this!” he said. Dean’s grinned returned in full force, his eyes crinkling around the edges. 

“God, Cas, you scared me for a minute. You weren’t saying anything. I thought I’d messed up.”

“No. Not at all. I was just excited and overwhelmed.” He leaned in to brush their lips together again, “I’m sorry I scared you.” 

Dean shrugged and hugged him tighter. Cas sighed into it, leaning his head on Dean’s shoulder. 

“I’m having one of those moments right now,” he said softly

“What moments?”

“Where everything is so perfect and so wonderful you almost feel sad because nothing can ever be this good again,” he said, tilting his face up to catch those green eyes. Dean ran a calloused thumb down his cheek. They stayed like that, blue eyes on green, in that same comfortable silence that was so familiar to them both. 

“I love you, you know that?” 

He felt his heart skip as soon as the words left his mouth; he hadn’t really planned on saying it, but the moment was just too much. He couldn’t help himself. 

Dean’s eyes widened for a split second but then they softened again. “I love you too,” he said. It was barely a whisper, but Cas heard it. He tucked his head back under Dean’s chin, his heart evening out again. He felt warm all over, safe and happy. He was excited about the summer, and the car, and Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On Tumblr at [Destiel Trashland](http://destieltrashland.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> On Tumblr at [Destiel Trashland](http://destieltrashland.tumblr.com/)


End file.
